


You Don't Own Me

by Jwink85, SmolderingFlame



Category: South Park
Genre: Abuse, Adultery, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alpha Craig, Alpha Kyle, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Arranged Marriage, Bottom Stan Marsh, Crossdressing, Disturbing Themes, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminist Themes, Feminization, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Stan, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Craig Tucker, Top Kyle Broflovski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jwink85/pseuds/Jwink85, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolderingFlame/pseuds/SmolderingFlame
Summary: Society is complicated, the Alphas, no matter how awful, always seem to win, and the Omegas always seem to get the short end of the stick. Stan Marsh is not happy about the cards he was dealt in this society. He fights against what is considered the norm, but, it seems no matter how hard he fights, life pushes back harder, especially with two Alpha romances in his life.





	1. Suitors

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is actually a co-written project with Jwink85. We started this as an rp together, and liked it so much we wanted to share it on here! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Comments, kudos, and suggestions are always highly appreciated!

It really fucking sucked...and that was putting it mildly. Everything had gone completely haywire since all the teens in his class had presented. There were three categories one could be thrown into, Alphas, the dominant ones that got to do whatever the fuck they wanted, Betas, who didn't really change at all, and Omegas, the submissive ones that were basically used as sex dolls. He had been crossing his fingers throughout his teen years hoping he would be an Alpha or a Beta, anything but a fucking Omega! But, it seemed life was cruel to Stan Marsh. So here he was, seventeen, having undergone an extremely painful physical transformation that all the Alphas and Betas claimed wasn't that big of a deal, that he was just blowing it out of proportion. His whole entire skeletal frame had fucking changed! How was that being over dramatic!? He'd like to see them fucking break all their bones and then have them reformed, pussy ass bitches.

  
  
He was coming down the stairs, a skateboard tucked under his arm. He was going to go hang out with his Super Best Friend Kyle, Kyle who had presented as an Alpha, Kyle...who he had very strong feelings for... It kinda sucked. He knew he had a crush on the handsome Alpha, but, it felt like things were different now. They weren't allowed to hang out alone in each other's rooms, in fear they would mate, or Kyle would go into a Rut. Stan had to be locked away from him when he went through a Heat, and, they couldn't even go to movies alone anymore... It felt like he was constantly being kept in a little cage, only allowed out when his father or mother said it was okay... He knew they worried, he was a young, pretty, unmated Omega, that meant some Alpha could just snap and try to fuck him, mate with him, impregnate him, but, that didn't mean it would happen! His life shouldn't be ruled out of fear of what could happen!

  
  
"Stanley, Sweetie, where are you going?" Sharon asked, looking out of the kitchen. 

  
  
"I'm going to hang out with Kyle." The brunette said simply. He was looking rather cute, dressed in a pair of short jean shorts that showed off his thick thighs and lean legs, not to mention that ass. That fucking ass! He hated it! It had gotten so big and all the stupid Alphas drooled over it... He had gone with a simple crop top light blue t-shirt, showing off his stomach, and the naval piercing that still drove his father crazy, and, a Quicksilver baseball hat backwards covering his beautiful dark locks. He was wearing some makeup, but not much, just a little eyeliner to make his big blue eyes pop, and, some lipgloss.

  
"Stanley, skateboarding? That isn't a typical Omega activity..." Sharon said with a sigh. "And, you know you can't be out with Kyle past dark, be home before the sun sets. If your father even finds out I'm letting you hang out with him alone, he'll freak out on both of us." She said with a sigh.

  
  
Stan rolled his eyes. "Mom, it's Kyle, nothing is going to happen! I'm not just going to get raped every time I go outside! Jesus Christ! I just want to skateboard with my friend!" He cried out, running out of the front door before his mother could say otherwise. 

 

Kyle looked up, studying Stan in the bright afternoon sunshine; full posterior on display in jean shorts, his curved thighs catching his attention immediately. He could feel Stirrings in his body that worried him, mainly because they were so hard to control ever since he'd presented; accepting his destiny as an Alpha.

  
  
It would seem that overnight childhood faded away and left impossible, strange choices and yearnings. All at once, Stan wasn't a playmate anymore; no, he was a potential mate, and the arousal Kyle felt when he was around him was so profound he could scarcely stomach it. If he'd been any other omega Kyle would've taken what was his due without question but he knew Stan was different; he knew he rejected the lay of the land; his place in the hierarchy. It was baffling, but he wanted to respect it, because on some level he remembered Stan as he used to be.

  
  
"You're going to get jumped running around looking like that," he said, cocking a disapproving brow. "You do realize that, right?" Lifting his nose, he sniffed the air, shuddering to smell Stan's warm scent; like honey floating in the breeze. "You smell like someone who's looking to mate. Do you do that on purpose?

 

Stan flashed the red head a dry expression. "I'll dress however I want? Besides, I did play football before this all happened." He said, motioning to his curvy effeminate form. "If some brute tries to come for me, I'll kick their ass." He said, before laughing a little. "Also, that smell, it's called perfume." He said, giving his friend a wink. "Maybe you just have it in your head I'm looking to mate." He said, sticking his tongue out in a teasing manner.

  
  
"I don't want to talk about that shit right now anyways, my Dad has been on my ass for everything, and, I found out fucking Craig Tucker has been asking about me." He said, putting his skateboard on the ground.

  
  
"Wendy told me he asked her if I was dating someone. And, I caught him looking at me during PE one day..." He said with a sigh. "I really liked it better when Craig just hated me." He said, before stepping on the skateboard. 

 

"I'm just saying, I know you aren't really too happy about all of this," Kyle replied, stepping on his skateboard as well, pushing off and up the street. "I would think you wouldn't want to dress in a way that would draw attention to yourself. Clearly, it isn't doing you any favors if Craig is asking about you."   
  
For a moment, he allowed himself to roll along, the air flowing through his red curls and cooling his cheeks; anger having made them become flushed. He wasn't surprised that Craig fucking Tucker was asking about Stan. After all, he'd been the first one to present as an Alpha out of their entire age group, and he'd always been the most aggressive. He'd already fucked Butters, nearly killing him as a result; explaining away his aggression as beginner's overkill. Poor Butters had been in the hospital for weeks, suffering internal bleeding and a concussion. He didn't want that to happen to Stan.

  
  
"You may have played football, Stan, but you're no match for Craig. You know that," Kyle said, glancing at the pretty brunette, frowning. "Don't go around asking for trouble. He won't interpret your smell as perfume; he'll view it as an invitation."

 

"I like dressing like this. You know, I like the cute clothing, I like the makeup, I like looking nice." He said. "Just because I do, doesn't mean I'm asking for anything. Besides, have you seen how I look? Non-Omega clothes don't fucking fit me, Dude. My hips are way too wide, my ass is too big, and my waist is too small." He said, before laughing. "Dude, it's cool, I just wanna be me, I wanna dress how I want, but I still want to skateboard and play sports, I don't see the big deal. People shouldn't be put into boxes. You shouldn't have to just...I don't know...work on cars and chop wood because you're an Alpha, and I shouldn't have to bake cakes all day because I'm an Omega." He mused. "You know whose fucking lucky, Kenny. Kenny can do whatever he wants because he's a Beta, fucking bastard." He said, before looking down at his manicured nails. 

  
  
When Kyle said that about Craig, he sighed. Everyone knew what happened to Butters, and, the poor guy had never recovered. Maybe he was better physically, but mentally, emotionally...he would probably never be the same. But Butters had just been a play thing, Craig obviously didn't want to mate with him, mark him, he would have done that if he really wanted to.

  
  
"Fucking Craig should be in jail. Because Butters is an Omega, no one cares! He got away with that bullshit excuse of a beginners Rut." He said, frowning. "He's a creep." He said, noticing they were skating towards the Tucker family home. "Everyone just acts like he didn't do anything wrong... He gets to go around flirting and fucking and everyone is just like, 'Oh Craig! He's just such a perfect Alpha!' makes me wanna puke.”

 

Kyle didn't answer, immediately picking up on a change in the atmosphere; a malevolence that made the air heavy. Tensing up, he tried to get closer to Stan, shielding him as they both rolled by the Tucker residence. Growling low in his throat, he saw Craig sitting on the front steps, smoking a cigarette and looking at his phone; preoccupied for the moment but quick as a thought his head snapped up, his sharp, grey eyes zeroing in on Stan automatically. Stubbing out his cigarette, he smirked, standing slowly, languidly; his muscular body clothed in dark jeans and a black t-shirt that hugged his hard torso. His large, sinewy arms were covered in tattoos, his father having allowed him to get inked after he presented; a gift to his newly-turned Alpha son.

  
  
"Well, well, well," he mused, strolling over and making no attempt to conceal how he was openly appraising Stan, his eyes trailing up and down his form. "What do we have here? A bitch out for a walk?" Glancing at Kyle, he frowned. "Broflovski."

  
  
"Back off, Tucker," Kyle snarled, pulling Stan behind him. "We don't want any trouble, okay? We're just skateboarding so fuck off."

  
  
Craig smirked, shaking his head. His black hair gleamed in the sun, showcasing blue highlights.

  
  
"Marsh knows he's not supposed to be out with you unchaperoned; unattended. Clearly he does want trouble, especially when he's dressed like that." He licked his lips slowly. "Stand down, Broflovski. I can smell Marsh from here, and he's ready. He wants it."

  
  
"Yeah, like Butters wanted it? You almost killed him, you psycho," Kyle barked. "Stan doesn't want anything from you."

  
  
"Well, that isn't his decision, now is it?" Glancing over Kyle's shoulder, he studied Stan closely. "You do realize that when the time comes I don't have to ask for your permission, right? Answer me, little omega."

 

Stan frowned when Craig walked over to them. He was such a piece of shit, but, it didn't seem to matter because, Craig, was considered the epitome of an Alpha. He was muscular, dominant, strong, and took what he wanted. Hell, his own fucking father had been so proud when Craig presented, when Craig completely destroyed Butters, it was disgusting, the whole Tucker family was disgusting...the whole town was disgusting.

  
  
"I can dress however I want, that doesn't mean I'm asking for anything, Prick." Stan snapped, watching as Kyle pushed him behind him. "Listen Craig, you try to even come for me, I'll cut off that small dick you're sporting." He threatened, before smirking. "Everyone knows your compensating." He cooed sweetly. "Bebe told me you're tiny." He added, his glossy lips still in a smirk. "But, what can you do? Life is funny like that." He said, shrugging before looking back at Kyle.

  
  
"C'mon Ky, let's go, I was thinking we could go by the art museum, they have a new outdoor exhibit you can see from the road." He suggested, not wanting to even give Tucker the time of day.

 

Craig just laughed, throwing his head back; sharp canines catching the light and making him look feral. Sighing with amusement, he just shook his head at Stan, coming forward. Pushing past Kyle, he reached out and grabbed Stan by the waist, pulling him close.

  
  
"Bebe will say anything to save face," he smiled, digging his large hand into Stan's skin; cupping the curve of his back. "Believe me, she wasn't complaining when I was inside of her." Leaning down, he whispered his next words right in Stan's ear. "She wanted me to mark her, but I was never going to do that with her; she was just a cheap, easy practice fuck. I think we both know who I'm going to mark, don't we?"

  
  
With that, he pressed his lips against Stan's, giving him a hard kiss; his hand coming to rest on the back of his neck. 

  
  
"Hey, get the fuck off of him!" Kyle yelled, pulling Craig away; pushing him as hard as he could. Craig barely budged, snickering again. 

 

Stan wanted to puke after Craig kissed him. He knew the Alpha had a thing for him, but, he thought he just wanted to fuck him, not...mark him. He swallowed, moving to wipe the saliva from his lips, his hand shaking a little. He looked back at Kyle, who looked pissed, but, the red head was smart, he knew he couldn't win in a fight against Craig, and, if he even did attempt to, the whole town would turn on him, Craig was the fucking golden boy. 

  
  
"I'd rather die then fucking be with you, Tucker. You're a disgusting pig who thinks because he's an Alpha he can do whatever he wants. You should be in jail after what you did to Butters." Stan snapped.

"Also...you just fucked yourself! I have your scent all over me now... You think my father is going to be happy about this!?"

"I'd sooner see you dead than with someone else," Craig replied, simply; face impassive. "And I can do whatever I want; ask anyone. Stop rattling the cage, Stan; accept your fate and you'll be a lot happier."  
  
"Watch your back, omega," he said, brushing some hair out of his eyes. "Because I'm coming for you. You're mine and not even your little lap dog can change that," he added, gesturing to Kyle.  
  
"You're sick," Kyle seethed, his hands clenching into fists. He wanted to beat Craig's face in but he didn't dare, not ready to take on the most celebrated Alpha among their peers; he didn't stand a chance yet. But, someday...  
  
"You just get off on being in power," Kyle continued, glancing at Stan before shaking his head. "You don't give a fuck about the omega you choose; it's all about what you want. Domination."  
  
"Of course it is," Craig replied, cocking an eyebrow. "Any alpha worthy of the title feels the same way. You're the weird one here, not me, and so is Stan. He keeps trying to deny what he is and where he falls in all of this, but he'll learn." He chortled. "They all learn eventually, and then they fall in line; they just have to be shown the way."

Smirking, he jammed his hands in his pockets.

  
  
"Also, I'm not worried about your father, omega; he'd be honored if I chose you. Every prominent clan in this town with an omega of age is knocking at our door to ask my father about potentially swaying me in their direction." He sniffed the air, smiling wickedly. "I love the way our scents mingle, it's like they were meant to be together, just like us."

  
  
"Stay away from him, I'm warning you," Kyle snapped, backing away while pulling Stan with him. "I'll tear your throat out, Tucker; mark my words."

  
  
"You'd have already tried to if you were capable of it," Craig replied, staring at him like he was dirt under his shoes. "I'm not really worried about you, just keep your hands off of my bitch. I meant what I said about him being dead if he isn't going to be with me. I don't make idle threats. Butter's thought I wasn't being serious, and look where that got him."

 

Stan frowned at that. "I'm not your fucking bitch! I'm not anything to you! No one owns me, I'm a fucking person! Not a piece of property!" He snapped, looking like he was going to cry. He hated this all so much. Why did this have to happen to him? Craig was right, his parents would be over the moon if Craig came by and said he was interested in him. He felt his hands bawl into fists as he tried to control himself. Every time he got emotional he was just told he was on his period, he was too sensitive, poor little Omega was upset! It was like he was constantly being talked down to! 

  
  
"Why do you even want me so much? If you're Mister Perfect Alpha, then you can have whoever you want." He pointed out, moving to grab onto Kyle's shirt. He didn't want the red head getting hurt fighting Craig. He loved him too much to want to see him get hurt, Craig would destroy him...

  
  
"I know exactly what you want. You want an Omega to pop out your kids and play housewife for you. Someone who will worship you like a god and spread their legs for you whenever you want, begging for your pathetic tiny dick.  Well, that's not me Tucker, you're barking up the wrong tree, so try someone else Fuckface." He snapped, having gotten right in Craig's face during his rant. He wasn't fucking afraid of him!

  
  
He sighed a bit, noticing the sun was starting to go down. "Thanks for wasting my fucking time Tucker." He said, looking back at Kyle. "Maybe you'll find someone to fuck at that stupid party your parents are throwing you for being a huge piece of shit." Stan said, moving to pick up his skateboard. "I wonder how your parents feel about having such a disgusting rapist as son?" He sneered, taking his hat off so he could brush his black bangs out of his face, before putting it back on

 

"An Alpha taking what he's owed only brings honor to his clan," Craig replied, smirking at Stan's pathetic attempt to assert some half-assed form of dominance. "My parents are proud of me, very proud, but I don't care about that. I don't need their approval. I know what I'm about, and I understand my place in all of this."

  
  
Taking out a pack of cigarettes, he lit one up, blowing some smoke in Stan's face.

  
  
"And you know where my place is, Omega? Above you. I'll always be above you." He glanced at Kyle, who was openly snarling at him. "Having a weak Alpha defending you won't change that, by the way." He studied Stan for a moment, mulling over his inquiry. "Why do I want you, huh? That's a very good question, actually; one I've wondered about for awhile."

  
  
He shrugged, taking another long pull on his cigarette.

  
  
"It's not like you're the best looking or the smartest," he mused, thinking out loud. "Butters is cuter than you are, and he knows how to behave. And Bebe? Well, she has those ripe, perfect childbearing hips, not to mention the fact that she's a real slut; she's always looking to put out."

  
  
"You're disgusting," Kyle spat, hardly believing the filth passing through Craig's lips. His cocky attitude was unbelievable.

  
  
"Oh, shut up, choir boy," Craig replied, rolling his eyes. "An actual Alpha is talking, if you don't mind." He snapped his focus back to Stan, smirking cruelly. "I guess what I like most about you is the fact that you want to fight this so much. There's nothing I love more than a bitch wanting to elevate himself above his station, and that's exactly what you're trying to do. You keep thinking you have a say in all of this, and you don't; you never have. I imagine fucking you will be an experience every single time, and I can already hear the way you'll scream for me to stop when I finally get to take a bite out of you."  
  
He became dreamy just imagining it, already becoming hard.

  
  
"You'll scream for me to stop, beg me, but secretly you'll want more, won't you? You're just a slut waiting to be trained. No wonder Broflovski's always sniffing around you. He can sense the same thing I can, can't you?"

  
  
"You dirty son of a bitch," Kyle seethed. "Is there anything you think that you don't fucking feel the need to say? What the fuck is wrong with you?"

 

"Good, I'm ugly and stupid, I'll take it, so fuck off, I want nothing to do with you. I also know my place, my place is being a fucking person and not an object. Just because I'm an Omega, doesn't mean I'm lesser then you, Tucker." Stan snapped. "And quit talking shit about Kyle, he's a real Alpha, he actually respects people, no matter what the fuck they are." He said, grabbing his skateboard as he saw the streetlights starting to come on. He sighed, he had to go back home. It fucking sucked! He use to be able to stay out for as long as he wanted! Life wasn't fucking fair...

  
  
He was pissed, Craig sitting there, calling him a slut, acting so fucking superior, like he owned him, owned everything! 

  
  
"I'll never beg for you, Craig, but, I will give you something to remember me by." He said, before raising up his Chuck Taylor clad foot and kicking the Alpha right in the crotch. "Bullseye." He sad with a smirk, before grabbing Kyle's shirt and setting his board down.

 

"Well, that was cute," Craig said, feeling momentary discomfort. Stubbing out his cigarette, he tossed it aside. "I'm not surprised you resorted to a physical display in order to express yourself. Typical. I guess this all ties into you not being the smartest tool in the shed, but no matter; I don't want to be with someone intelligent anyway." He wolf whistled when he saw Stan beginning to skate away. "Nice ass, by the way. Keep doing those squats, baby. That's the shit that keeps daddy happy."

  
  
"You need professional help, Craig. Seriously," Kyle muttered, stepping onto his own skateboard.

  
  
"And you need to get laid. Seriously," Craig shrugged. "Just don't touch Stan or I'll tear your throat out. Understand?"

  
  
"Yeah, I'm really afraid," Kyle said, turning away; raw fury coursing through him.

  
  
"The thing is, I know you are," Craig replied. "And you should be. Both of you should be." He smiled, his white teeth catching the street lamp's glow. "Maybe I'll pay your folks a visit soon, Marsh. We need to discuss your future, don't you think?"

 

Stan didn't want anything else to do with Craig for that evening, so, he ignored the Alpha's comment about his ass and just flipped him off, not even looking at him. Unfortunately, he hadn't even heard about Craig claiming he was going to come see his parents soon. 

  
  
"Fucking piece of shit." Stan growled, looking over at Kyle. "Can you believe him!? What the fuck! If Butters and Bebe are so hot, why doesn't he just mark them and leave me alone." He said, starting to feel a little depressed. It didn't seem to matter how much he fought, how hard he pushed back, everything was against him, everyone was against him... The only one he really had was Kyle. He didn't know what he would do without the red head.

 

"He was just trying to get a rise out of you," Kyle replied, quietly. He hurt on Stan's behalf, guilty that their new way of life was putting him at such a disadvantage; hated to see the way it was tearing his friend (ahem, crush) apart. "You can't let him get to you like that, dude. Craig gets off on that shit, you know? I wouldn't be surprised if he jacked off about it tonight."

               


	2. Master and Slave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig Tucker was a man, no, an Alpha who got what he wanted, and what he wanted, was an Omega who wouldn't accept his role in their society.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for strong sexual content, non-con, and sexual exhibition!
> 
> Hope you are all enjoying this crazy story Jwink and I are creating together! We wanted others to share our insanity!
> 
> kudos, comments, and suggestions are strong appreciated! <3

"Stanley, you're late, we said you had to be home before the streetlights came on." Sharon said, watching as the brunette put his skateboard up against the wall and came towards the dining room table.

  
  
"They just came on Mom." Stan said, plopping down on his seat. He knew his parents would smell him, smell he had been around Alphas. "And yes, I know I smell like an Alpha, I was skating and Craig Tucker decided to mess with me." The brunette said, rolling his pretty blue eyes. "But, I told him to fuck off, I never want anything to do with that creep. How is he not in jail?"

 

"Craig's a model Alpha, Stanley," Randy chastised, taking a sip of beer. He frowned. "He's only doing what's expected of him, after all; making his clan proud. It'd be nice if you could do the same."

  
  
He thought for a moment, a sudden thought coming to him. 

  
  
"Is he interested in you? Is that what you're telling us?" Lifting his nose, he sniffed the air; his eyes lighting up. "Is that his scent I smell on you? Well, answer me!"

 

"A model Alpha? He's a rapist piece of shit! How is that making anyone proud? And how am I suppose to make you proud? Allow someone like him to treat me like crap?" The brunette asked, pushing the food away that his mother was offering to him. He didn't want to eat. Ever since he presented, everything went to hell with his parents. He use to have a good relationship with them, but now, it was all over... His father only cared about who he was going to mate with, his mother thought he needed to be more proper, and, both of them seemed to be happy about Craig Tucker being interested in him.

  
  
"I...don't know what he thinks, he's a psycho." Stan said, frowning a bit. "I mean...I guess he is...he kept telling me he was... And yes, that's his scent. He didn't get the idea to fuck off." He said, looking at his father. "I didn't ask for it or anything."

  
  
"Craig Tucker? That's wonderful! Stanley, if he was interested in you, that would mean the highest ranking Alpha in our town likes you." Sharon said with a smile. "Maybe that means we'll get an invite to that party the Tucker's are throwing."

  
  
"Oh Jesus." Stan said, rolling his eyes. 

 

"Be grateful," Randy snapped, annoyed by his son's unyielding sullen attitude. "He can take care of you in a way we could only dream of. He'll have the pick of jobs, you'll be part of the upper echelon...you should be happy instead of acting like a spoiled brat."

  
  
Just then, the doorbell rang. Annoyed, Randy took another sip of beer.

  
  
"Get that," he barked at Stan. "It's probably one of your stupid little friends anyway."

 

Stan hated how his father spoke to him. He remembered the use to watch football games together, play music together, now, his father just seemed like he was constantly disappointed in him, or even hated him. He felt tears threatening to spill from his eyes but forced them back, not wanting to start crying or be accused of being on his cycle. He wiped a tear away as he moved to open up the door.

  
  
"Craig?" He said, looking a bit surprised when he saw Craig Tucker standing in front of him. Part of him hated that he found the Alpha so damn handsome. Craig was very good looking. He was muscular, had that defined jaw line, and the tattoos... But he was garbage, an abusive sociopath who got what he wanted no matter who he hurt.

  
  
"What are you doing here? I thought you bothered me enough for today." Stan asked, hearing his parents talking from the other room as to who was at the door. 

  
  
Sharon poked her head out and felt her eyes go wide when she saw who it was.

  
  
"Oh! Craig! How nice to see you! Please, come in, what can we do for you?" Sharon asked, moving to run up behind her son. "Randy! Craig Tucker is here!" She called out, before smiling. "Are you hungry? We were just finishing up dinner." She said, before looking back at Stan. 

  
  
"Stanley, take that hat off." She snapped, moving to grab the backwards baseball hat and snatch it off his head. 

 

"Well, isn't this an unexpected surprise," Randy gushed, leading Craig into the living room and gesturing for him to take a seat. He glanced at Stan and frowned. "Get our guest a drink, will you? Where are your manners?"

  
  
"Don't be so hard on him," Craig chimed in, sitting down and watching Stan closely. He grinned darkly. "I'm sure he just wasn't expecting me to drop by. Isn't that so, cutie?"

 

Stan just sighed. "What do you want to drink?" He asked dryly. He frowned when the Alpha called him Cutie, what was he trying to pull? He moved to go over to the fridge and grab some water, and pour it in a glass.

  
  
"Here you are Craig, let me know if there is anything else I can do for you." He said sarcastically.

  
  
"Stanley, be nice!" Sharon snapped, before looking over at the handsome Alpha.

  
  
"So, Craig, what can we help you with? Did you have something you wanted to talk to us about?" She asked, crossing her fingers. She was hoping what Stan had told them was true, that Craig Tucker was interested in him! That meant so much for their family! Hell, just getting that party invite would be a miracle, especially with how Stan was acting. Didn't he understand he needed a good Alpha to mate with!? Craig was the most sought after Alpha in South Park! 

 

Craig accepted the water even though he would've preferred a beer, languidly taking the glass into his hand and winking slowly at the pretty brunette lucky enough to serve him. Resisting the urge to smack his plump backside, he turned his focus back to Mrs. Marsh and arched a brow. He wanted to tell Mr. Marsh to get a handle on his bitch, but he refrained. Her enthusiasm was cute, in a pathetic way.

  
  
"You keep your Omega on a pretty long leash, don't you?" He started, taking a small sip of water. His eyes drifted over to Stan, appraising him. "Don't you think that's...dangerous? The people in town have noticed; you know how tongues like to wag. Rumors are spreading about your indulgence with him."

  
  
Randy stared at him, taken aback at Craig's adult way of speaking. In fact, he didn't act like he was speaking to someone's parents at all. If anything, he acted like they were all equals. He shook his head; the Alpha mindset was deeply ingrained in the boy, even after such a short amount of time.

  
  
"We like to give Stanley freedom on occasion," he conceded, glancing over at his son as well. He frowned. "Maybe a little too much, now that I think of it."

  
"That's good to hear," Craig replied, shaking his now empty glass at Stan. "More," he instructed, simply. He looked back at Randy. "After all, I can't have my Omega wandering around where other Alphas can sniff around him. You can understand that, can't you?"

 

Stan frowned when Craig ordered him to get more water for him. He snatched the glass from him and made his way back into the kitchen, mumbling obscenities under his breath. He didn't like how Craig was speaking to his parents, talking about how their were rumors about him, that he had too much freedom. He barely had any fucking freedom at all! He grabbed the water and and poured it into the glass, trying to fight against the urge to spit in it.

  
  
Sharon felt her eyes go wide when Craig called their son his Omega. "Craig, if you don't mind me asking so bluntly, are you...interested in Stanley?" She asked, looking at her husband. "We have been looking for a good mate for him, we just want him to be well taken care of." She added, biting her lower lip. This was fantastic! "If you are interested in our Stanley, it would be such an honor. I know he can be...difficult, but, please know, his father and I are willing to do whatever you want to improve him for you." She said with a smile. "We were just talking about the party your family was throwing for you right before you arrived."

  
  
Stan snorted at that, rolling his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Why can't I find my own mate? Do you not trust my judgment? And, what do I have to improve?" He asked with a frown. 

  
  
Sharon just shot her son a glare. "Your attitude to start with, Sweetie." She snapped. "Now, why don't you spin around and show off your cute little figure for Craig. You got such a nice hourglass figure when you presented." She instructed. 

  
  
"No!" Stan cried out, looking mortified. "I'm not modeling for him!"

 

"Do it," Randy snapped, slamming his beer bottle down on the table for emphasis. "And stop mouthing off in front of an Alpha, Stanley. What the hell is wrong with you?!"

  
  
"Better listen to daddy, Omega," Craig grinned, crossing his legs and leaning back; readying himself for the show. "Unless of course you'd like me to give you commands? If that's the case, I'd like to see what you have to offer, too." 

  
  
He glanced at Stan's parents, resting his chin in his hand. He shrugged.

  
  
"Always appraise the merchandise before making a purchase, am I right?"

  
  
"Very sensible mindset," Randy said, nodding his head; eyes closed. Snapping them open, he frowned at his son. "Well? You heard him."

 

Stan was about ready to just storm out of the house and run to Kyle's. How could his own parents talk to him like this!? He was being put on display like some kind of merchandise! It was beyond degrading. He wanted to just puke. He closed his eyes, trying to take in a deep breath and stop himself from crying. He decided to just do what he was told. He twirled around for Craig, doing it rather fast.

  
  
"There, you all happy!?" He snapped, before leaning over and grabbing his bag. "I'm leaving, I'm going to Kyle's." He said, making his way towards the front door. "I don't have to be treated like this! I'm a human being!" He cried out, just wanting to see his Super Best Friend.

  
  
 Kyle was the only one who understood! The only one who treated him the same since he presented. Besides, he felt good when he was around him...like his heart was welling up, like, everything in the world was okay. He hadn't managed to get the words out to the red head, that, he had a crush on him. Honestly, all this talk of mating, the only person he really wanted to do that with, was Kyle.

  
  
"Stanley! You are not going anywhere! Not to mention, you're being rude to our guest!" Sharon snapped. "Randy, do something about this!" She said, looking at her husband.

  
  
"I can go where ever I want! I want Kyle!" Stan cried out, tears welling in his big blue eyes. Before he knew it, he was in tears, mascara and eyeliner running down his cheeks. He tried to hide his face in his hands, hearing the annoyed angry grunts from his father and feeling the smirk from Craig. He felt like he was having a mini breakdown.

  
  
"I'm so sorry Craig, Stanley must be on his cycle... I know if you two bonded he would be so much more obedient. He just needs a good Alpha." Sharon said, trying to save this possible arrangement. "I mean...Stanley is very pretty." She added, watching as the brunette fumbled for his cellphone, probably to text Kyle. She honestly hated that Stan was so close to Kyle. Kyle might have been an Alpha, but, he wasn't good enough for Stan!

 

Craig openly grimaced at Mrs. Marsh's casual declaration about Stan's cycle. He held up a hand.

  
  
"I can already tell he's coming on," he said, vague disgust lacing his tone. He sniffed the air before shuddering, both from arousal and being deeply uncomfortable. He hated talk of such things. He was aware that Omega's changed in significant ways when they turned, but that didn't mean he had to focus on them. "His scent has changed, not to mention his unpredictable mood swings." He rolled his eyes.

  
  
"I also don't think it's wise to let him spend time around that Broflovski kid. He may be an Alpha, but he's weak. He wouldn't do Stan any favors." Craig steepled his fingers beneath his chin, glancing at Randy. "But that's just my opinion, of course; take it with a grain of salt."

  
  
Randy nodded his head, the cogs already turning in his brain; considering his options. He glared at Stan, making a quick decision.

  
  
"I don't want you spending anymore alone time with Kyle, Stanley. He'll just ruin your reputation. Besides, he can't offer you what Craig here can; think of your future."

 

"What!? You're banning me from Kyle!? My best friend since I was five!" Stan cried out. "Oh no, like hell you are!" The brunette said, grabbing his stuff and heading towards the door. "No! I won't let you do that! Kyle is the only person who makes me happy... He treats me like a human being, like me before...this shit all happened." He said, tears running down his cheeks as he motioned to his body. "I hate this...I hate this so much! I should just go fucking jump off a bridge!" 

  
  
"Don't say that Stanley..." Sharon said, hurt by the words her son was saying. She did love him, and honestly, she did think she was doing what was right for him.

  
  
"Would any of you even fucking care if I did?" Stan asked, moving to wipe a tear away from his cheek. "I'm leaving... I'm going to see Kyle." He said, trying to make it to the door before someone could grab him. "Craig, you can fuck right off! I have NO INTEREST in being your mate! GOT IT!? NO FUCKING INTEREST! So, go fuck Butters to death or mate with Bebe!" 

 

Craig groaned at Stan's outburst, his tolerance for bullshit and drama already exhausted. There was nothing worse than an emotional Omega in the throes of a bitch fit. He stood, brushed his hair out of his eyes, and strode across the room; muscles taut and jaw set. He reached Stan before he had a chance to open the door, and took a hold of his arm.

  
  
"First of all, stop trying to manipulate us by threatening suicide; that's just pathetic," he began, whirling Stan around to face him. "And secondly, your father, your better, gave you an order. As an Omega, you're meant to obey. Your little rebellious act may have been cute for awhile, but it's getting seriously old. Stop it now, or you'll be punished. Do you understand?"

  
  
Randy watched this display unfold impassively, arms crossed. It was about time his wayward son was brought in line. Going against the grain of society wouldn't just hurt him, it would hurt the entire clan; he wasn't about to let that happen.

  
  
"I agree with Craig, Stanley; your conduct right now is disgraceful. Many other Omegas who disobeyed were whipped for far less. Do you want that to happen to you?"

  
  
"Oh, I won't use a whip," Craig purred, stroking Stan's cheek. "I'd use my hand on his backside, that way we'd both be able to enjoy ourselves." His eyes lit up with desire. "I can already tell Stan's an Omega that likes it rough."

 

Stan was trying to catch his breath, and, break out of Craig's strong grip. He was shaking, the angry scents from the Alphas in the room were scaring him. No matter how much he fought, how brave he tried to be, that scent, the scent of an angry Alpha, scared the shit out of him. He knew their was nothing he could do, at least not now. Tears ran down his cheeks as he let a small sob escape his plump lips. He'd find a way to see Kyle, their was no way in hell anyone was going to keep him from his best friend.

  
  
"G-Get...your hands off of me..." Stan managed to say, craning his neck to try and force Craig's hand off of his cheek.

  
  
Sharon sighed. "Stanley, Sweetie, calm down, it's going to be okay." She said, before looking at Craig.

  
  
"You really know how to handle him... Not even his father has been able to get him to calm down like that." She said, sounding very impressed. Maybe their was still a chance they would get an invite to the Tucker's party.

 

"I just know what he needs," Craig said, softly, ignoring the way Stan attempted to fight against him. He had to know he had no chance against an Alpha; no chance at all. Leaning forward, he brushed a kiss against Stan's forehead, sighing a little.

  
  
"Just relax," he murmured, resting his cheek against Stan's hair, breathing in his sweet, fearful scent. "I wouldn't discipline you unless you gave me a reason to, okay? Besides, staying away from Kyle is in your own best interest; you're mine.

"  
  
Pulling away, Craig glanced back at Stan's parents, his hand loosening on Stan's arm but not letting go. He smiled, his most winning, handsome smile.

  
  
"I'd like to invite all of you to a party we'll be throwing this weekend. In fact," he turned to Stan, studying him, "I'd like Stan to be the guest of honor."

 

Sharon couldn't help but let a huge smile break across her face. "Oh! We would be honored!" She said, clapping her hands together as she looked at her husband. Everyone in town knew the Tuckers were throwing a lavish party to announce who Craig wanted to mate with, it had been the talk of town for months! She and Randy had been hoping Stan would be invited, but, they hadn't gotten their hopes up, especially with how difficult Stan proved to be.

  
  
"Guest of honor!? What does that entail? This is wonderful!" She said, moving to look at her son. 

  
  
"Sweetie, we'll get you the nicest outfit to wear, your father and I will spend as much money on this as we would have to put you through college!"

  
  
"I rather...go to college..." Stan said with a sigh.

  
  
"That's very funny Stanley, you know Omegas don't go to school after high school. You'll be too busy being a Mommy and a wife." Sharon said, before looking at Craig. "I think you two would have the most adorable babies together."

 

"You think so?" Craig smirked, wrapping an arm around Stan's shoulders. He pulled him close, nuzzling his cheek. "Well, that's how I like my Omega; barefoot and pregnant. As long as you're waiting for me when I get home from work, I'll be satisfied."  
  
Randy nodded, already imagining the scenario in his head; Stan living in the biggest, most lavish home in town with a successful, polished Alpha. His mind lit up with avarice and excitement, and he couldn't help but rub his hands together. If he played his cards right, his future son-in-law may see fit to share his fortune with the rest of the Marsh clan.

  
  
"That's all we've ever wanted for our Stanley," he said, drawing closer. "What are your plans for the future, son? If you don't mind me asking, of course."

  
  
"Not at all," Craig replied, putting up a hand. "I plan on becoming a corporate attorney. That's where the money is, after all. A lot of Tuckers are active members of the bar; it's sort of my destiny, so to speak."

  
  
Randy clutched at his heart, nearly overcome at this tidbit of news.

  
  
"A corporate attorney?" He breathed, smiling at Stan. "Did you hear that, Stanley? You're going to be set for life!"

 

Stan was immobile at this point, the strong scent Craig was putting out to him was intoxicating, almost like some kind of poison that had gone into his veins. He closed his eyes, not making a move to fight the Alpha, not even say anything when he mentioned his want of him being barefoot and pregnant, his only use to look pretty and take care of the Alpha. His brain was screaming for him to push Craig away, but, he couldn't...he couldn't....

  
  
"Oh yes, I think you and Stanley would have an adorable litter." Sharon said with a smile. "Stan has those nice child birthing hips, he'll have no problem giving you all the babies you could ever want." She said with a giggle.

  
  
Stan was disgusted by how obvious his father was about just wanting the money and notoriety that would come with him marrying and mating Craig. The man didn't even care that he didn't love Craig, that he hated him! That Craig was a psycho who would probably spend his time abusing him..."

  
  
"Kyle...wants to be a lawyer too..." He managed to say, as if coming up for a breath of fresh air from the ocean he was drowning in.

 

Craig snorted, chuckling softly next to Stan's ear at the mention of Kyle's aspirations.

  
  
"I could see him being a bleeding heart public defender," he sneered. "Working pro-bono for losers down on their luck. He'll never get anywhere."

  
  
"Kyle always has been the sensitive type," Randy agreed, more than prepared to throw the Broflovski kid under the bus; anything to deter his son from pursuing him in any capacity. "I couldn't see him going very far as an attorney. He isn't willing to get his hands dirty."

  
  
Craig grinned cruelly, holding Stan all the tighter.

  
  
"You read my mind, Randy." He paused, feigning remorse. "Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to call you by your first name, Mr. Marsh. I guess I just feel really comfortable with you; like we're on the same wavelength."

  
  
Randy held up his hands, shaking his head and smiling.

  
  
"No harm done, son; none at all. Why, you're practically family at this point, aren't you?"

  
  
Craig slid his hand down Stan's side, settling his arm around his waist; squeezing his fingers into his taut, ripe skin.

  
  
"I'd say so," he agreed, breathing in Stan's heady aroma; the scent of an Omega who knew they were cornered, trapped. "Right, Stan?"

 

"Kyle....is a good man...a good Alpha..." Stan managed to say, looking down at his shoes. God...why did this have to happen to him? Why was he cursed with being an Omega? He took in a deep breath, hating himself for loving the smell Craig was giving off, it smelled so...sensual...and strong... He was fighting everything in his power to rest his head on his muscular chest. If they were to mate...if Craig marked him...it would be all over, he would be a slave in mind and body to the asshole.

  
  
"I thought...you were throwing that big party...to find your Omega... Shouldn't you wait until then to declare something so important?" He asked, managing to find a little strength in himself and take Craig's arm off of him.

  
  
"Well, Craig said he wanted to make you an honored guest, Sweetie, I think that shows some good luck coming towards you." Sharon said with a smile. "Craig, is their anything in particular you'd like us to dress Stanley in for your party? We want him to look as good for you as he can!"

 

"The whole thing is just a formality," Craig sighed, sidestepping Stan's casual removal of his arm; he plopped it back down on his shoulders. "My folks know everyone in town is foaming at the mouth to see who I'm going to choose, so they wanted to throw a party." He smirked. "I already told them I knew who I wanted, but they still want to show off for everyone; it's pretty sad but whatever, there'll be booze, at least."

  
  
He thought for a moment, ruminating over Mrs. Marsh's question. Glancing down at Stan, he appraised his slim waist and rounded hips; his firm, ample backside.

  
  
"Something classy, of course," he mused. "I want my Omega to show off their figure, naturally, but I want to leave something to the imagination. After all, Stan is mine; I don't need other Alphas getting a look at what they should only be dreaming about." He stepped away, looking Stan up and down and nodded.

  
  
"A dress, something frilly; feminine. And high heels. I'll be wearing black and grey; his outfit should complement mine." Drifting a hand upward, he lifted up a lock of Stan's dark, rich hair. "And it should be strapless; to show off your pretty neck." He laid a hand across Stan's nape. "I can imagine my mark there already. Can't you?"

 

Sharon nodded her head. "I'll make sure we get him something just like that to wear." She promised, looking at her son. "It will be fun, we'll have a nice evening out picking you out the perfect thing to wear."

  
  
"Yeah...fun..." Stan said, hating the way Craig spoke of him like he was nothing but an object. He wanted an Omega he could show off, make others Alphas jealous with. Why was that him? He wasn't that attractive? Craig had said so himself! Butters and Bebe were better looking then him, yet, here he was, getting courted by the most dominant Alpha in town. It was like some kind of super fucked up Cinderella story.

  
  
"I'd rather not think of that, I just finished eating, don't want it to come up on me." The brunette said, finding his tongue again finally after Craig's remark about marking him.

 

"Oh, no," Craig chuckled, nuzzling him. "Wouldn't want a bulimic Omega; I like you just the way you are, after all."

  
  
Pulling away, he looked at Stan's parents and smiled warmly; satisfied about always, always getting his way. That was how it was meant to be; an Alpha always trumped an Omega. Always.

  
  
"The party is next Saturday, 7:00 sharp. I'll expect my little Cinderella to be on time, of course. None of that fashionably late bullshit. Besides, I'll need to make sure he's appropriately attired before presenting him to everyone." 

  
  
"Oh, naturally," Randy simpered, putting his arm around Sharon. "We'll have him there early; no problem. We're just happy that everything is going along so smoothly. We couldn't be more proud of our little Omega. It'll be like a debutante making their debut."

  
  
"What a nice thought," Craig laughed, kissing Stan's cheek. "My pretty little debutante."

 

He knew Craig would want nothing more for him to giggle and coo over him calling him Cinderella, but, that wasn't going to happen, if he was going to be forced to be marked by this creep, he wanted to savor his last few moments of independence. He sighed, hating how happy his parents had looked. This is the first time he had seen both of them so happy since before he presented as an Omega... It ripped him apart inside, why couldn't they just love and protect him? Like what parents were suppose to do...

  
  
Sharon nodded her head. "We'll make sure Stanley looks like a perfect princess for your party." She assured. "I promise, we won't spare any expense." She said, looking at her son with a bright smile.

  
  
"Oh Sweetie, you're going to look gorgeous. Your father and I will take lots of pictures, we'll want to remember this time forever!"

  
  
Stan grimaced when Craig kissed his cheek and called him his debutante. Yeah, debutante, that was what he was, he had some weed he had been saving for just such an occasion as this. He was gonna get high off his ass as soon as Prince Fucking Charming and his parents were gone.

 

***The Big Party***

 

  
Craig couldn't help but smile as he studied himself in the mirror, appraising his expensive new clothing and admiring how fucking handsome he looked. He knew it was lame as hell to be so into his appearance but he deserved it; there was a reason why he was the most sought after Alpha in town.

  
  
He was impeccably dressed in formal attire, his large chest and muscular arms showcased in a button up white shirt; a silvery grey tie looped around his neck. He'd rolled up the sleeves of his shirt so his forearms showed, his tattoos on full display, and he completed the look with charcoal colored suspenders and tailored slacks. His smooth black hair had been cut for the occasion, his bangs brushed off of his forehead and the sides cut short; a faint hint of stubble scattered over his jawline. Ever since he'd turned he had to shave everyday, but he liked the way the facial hair made him look; wolfish, like the predator he was.

  
  
Downstairs he could hear the party preparations in full swing, the chattering of his family and the help that had been hired to serve and set up. His parents had gone all out for the affair, hiring a band and the most upscale caterers in town. They'd even set up a bar with every spirit imaginable available to their guests. Their guests were certainly in for a lavish spectacle, not that he gave a shit about 99% of them. No, his thoughts were focused entirely on Stan, and he could hardly wait for the climax of the evening: the binding ceremony.

  
  
"He'll never know what hit him," he mused, gazing at his reflecting before running a hand through his hair. Before leaving to head downstairs, he splashed some cologne on his neck, a spicy scent to offset his Alpha aroma, a scent he knew Stan already adored. He could see it in his eyes every time he got close to the little brunette.

 

Thomas and Laura Tucker had been incrediably surprised that they had an Alpha for a son, not just an Alpha, but, the most dominant and sought after one in town. Both of them were Betas, and, Tricia, Craig's little sister, was looking like she would be an Omega, so it was quite shocking how Craig turned out, though, they couldn't be happier.

  
  
Laura smiled when she saw her son. "You look so handsome, Honey." She said proudly. "Your father and I have never felt so proud before. We can't wait to see you with your Omega, your wife to be." She said, clasping her hands together.

  
  
Thomas nodded his head. "Yes, it will be nice, we just gotta keep an eye out on that Randy Marsh, that man makes no means to hide how excited he is to try and claw his way into higher society." He said with a sigh, shaking his head. "It's sad, really. We will have to have a meeting between both families to discuss everything after the marking." He stated. As he was speaking, the doorbell rang. 

  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"You look beautiful, Sweetie." Sharon said, looking at her gorgeous son who was all dolled up for the party. They had done exactly what Craig had requested, buying Stan a very cute little silver tulle sleeveless gown that poofed out a few inches above the knee. The midsection was a belt made of Swarovski crystals, and, he even had matching shoes and clutch to go with it.

  
  
"Thanks..." Stan said with a small sigh. He felt so depressed. He had spent the entire day getting ready for this, being treated like a little doll. His hair was done perfectly, his face was all done up, his body was on display, he felt like nothing more then a barbie doll.

 

"You're in for a treat, mom," Craig grinned, slightly embarrassed at his mom's compliments. Even though he was technically the leader of his household, the strongest one by right, he still had a soft spot for his folks; his mom, especially. Hell, he even had a bit of tenderness in his personality for his bratty little sister. He could already tell she was shaping up to be an Omega, and if the wrong Alpha started sniffing around her he would make it his job to knock the motherfucker out. No one disgraced the Tucker clan; no one.

  
  
"I'm sure Mr. Marsh will behave, dad," he sighed, turning to answer the door when he heard the bell, straightening his tie one last time before calmly opening the door. When he saw Stan, his Omega, his meant to be, he sucked in a breath; trying to downplay how pleased he was by the fetching brunette's appearance.

  
  
"Oh, darling," he sighed, gazing at Stan with ravenous eyes. "You look beautiful." Coming forward, he took a hold of Stan's hand and led him into the house, almost bursting with pride. This Omega was his, all his, and now everyone in town was going to know.

  
  
"Mom, dad," he purred, presenting Stan like he was an offering meant solely for him. "My Omega."

 

Stan hated that he was blushing when Craig called him beautiful. It was some what nice to hear from an Alpha, especially one as handsome and dominant as Craig Tucker. Even though he hated him, his instincts, his Omega needs, were loving the positive attention he was lavishing him with. It didn't help Craig looked so fucking handsome at the moment. He could tell Craig wanted to show him off, wanted to make everyone at this party jealous, he didn't understand it, he wasn't beautiful... Their were Omegas out there that were much better looking then him, even when he was all dolled up.

  
  
Deciding to play nice for the moment, he allowed Craig to take his hand and present him to his parents, after all, he had nothing against the Tuckers per-say.

  
  
"It's nice to see you again Mister and Misses Tucker." Stan said softly, gripping onto his sparkly clutch for dear life. He always hated being the center of attention, his low self-esteem making it a nightmare for him. Was this how this whole party was going to be.

  
  
Laura smiled. "Aren't you just the prettiest thing. I can see why Craig has taken such a liking to you." She said, looking the Omega over with a pleased expression. "You're going to give us the most beautiful grandchildren.' She added, looking at her husband who nodded and agreed.

  
  
"Yes, you are something." Thomas said with a smile. "I think all the other Omegas are going to be quite jealous of you." He said, before looking over at Randy. 

  
  
"Mister Marsh, I'm sure you're fine with us discussing things during the party while the kids have their fun."

 

"Of course," Randy replied, puffing up a little; his gaze darting around the Tucker's home. They'd done quite well for themselves over the years, especially after Thomas had made some very impressive investments. As such, their home reflected their elevation in the financial hierarchy; the furnishings finely made and expensive. "I'm all about business tonight." As an afterthought, he reached out and patted Stan on the head indulgently.

  
  
"You have your fun, sunshine. Daddy will see to all of the boring details you needn't worry about, okay?"

  
  
Craig rolled his eyes, watching as Randy treated Stan like a voiceless, powerless trinket. God,he was so glad he wasn't an Omega. Swiftly, he slid an arm around Stan's waist and pulled him close, his gaze raking over the brunette's pretty face; his big blue eyes, his plump,glossy lips.

  
  
"Would you like something to drink? We have champagne." He grinned. "I've been wanting to get you liquored up for awhile; help you loosen up and go with the flow."

 

"Yes, well, we can meet in my office, it isn't exactly appropriate for us to see how this party will end anyways." Thomas said, looking at his wife. "We can start discussing matters right away, like, when we want them to get married." He suggested, having Laura show Sharon and Randy up the stairs.

  
  
"Have fun, Sweetie!" Sharon said with a smile, following after the Tuckers and her husband.

  
  
Stan had to roll his eyes at his father's kind words. Now he was being nice to him, now that he was getting what he wanted. What an asshole. He once thought his father loved him, saw him as a friend even, but now, he just felt like a hapless pawn to the man.

  
  
"Um...I think I just want some water." Stan said, the overwhelming smell of Craig's scent and cologne invading his senses, making him a little docile and timid then he usually was.

 

"I'm sorry, I should've phrased that differently," Craig said, leading Stan over to the bar. "You'll have champagne." Glancing at the bartender, he pointed to a bottle already on ice. "Two, please."

  
  
The bartender nodded and popped the top off the bottle, foam leaking out; he poured the bubbly golden liquid into two flutes and placed them on the bar. Craig took them, offering one to Stan while drinking him in voraciously.

  
  
"You really do look perfect," he murmured, taking a sip of his own champagne. "I couldn't have chosen a better outfit for you myself, which I'll look forward to doing in the future. Your appearance is a reflection on me; I have to protect my interests."

  
  
Managing to pull his focus from Stan, he glanced around; watching the other party goers milling about and talking softly. Soft music was playing and filling the air; a string quartet playing a Chopin waltz.

  
  
"Finish your drink and then we can dance," he commanded, smoothly. "I may even let you dance with Kyle when he finally shows up," he added, smirking cruelly.

 

Stan felt his blue eyes go wide and his champagne flute nearly fall from his hand when Craig mentioned Kyle. "K-Kyle? Kyle is coming here? But...why?" He asked, having a feeling the answer would be just some bullshit to cover up Craig doing it to be cruel. He couldn't stand the thought of the Alpha he actually loved seeing him in the arms of this...jackass! He bit his lower lip and tried to keep his breathing under control, he almost felt like he was going to have a panic attack!

 

Craig could only smile, pleased at the way Stan was already beginning to capitulate. All he'd had to do was tell him he was drinking champagne and he took it, no questions asked. Hell, he hadn't even put up a fight about being told that Craig would be choosing his clothes in the future. Everything was already falling into place so nicely.

  
  
"Of course Kyle's going to be in attendance tonight," Craig said brightly, polishing off his champagne. Nodding at the bartender, he placed his flute on the bar; watching as it was swiftly filled back up. "Why wouldn't he be? I mean, we've had our issues in the past but it's not like I have anything against him. He's a fellow Alpha, after all."

  
  
He looked into Stan's panicked eyes, assuming an innocent air.

  
  
"Is there something you need to tell me about your relationship with Kyle, Stan? I know you two are Super Best Friends," he rolled his eyes, loathing the fact that that stupid expression passed his lips, "but, could it be you have deeper feelings for Kyle than you'd like to let on?"

  
  
He pulled Stan close, his fingers digging into his slim waist.

  
  
"There's no place for secrets in a relationship, babe. You'd do well to remember that."

 

Stan was panicking so much about Kyle, he hadn't even thought about the fact Craig said he would be picking out his clothes! His mind was solely focused on the red head, the red head he loved so much.

  
  
"I...didn't think any Alphas would even be here... I mean...this is a party for you...to choose an Omega..." He stammered out, his hand shaking a bit as he moved to down the champagne in his glass in one swift gulp. 

  
  
When the Alpha asked about his relationship with Kyle, he froze. He wasn't stupid. If he told Craig he was in love with his Super Best Friend, he knew the other teen would attack Kyle. He couldn't admit that, no, he wasn't about to let Kyle get hurt! He rather get hurt over and over and over again then ever see Kyle in pain...

  
  
"No, we're just...Super Best Friends. It's just...weird to have him here...that's all, especially since you and my father basically banned me from seeing him."

 

"Oh, we both know you haven't really obeyed the way a true Omega would," Craig sighed, leaning forward and dropping a kiss on Stan's forehead. "After all, I'm not blind, Stan. I've seen you and Kyle in the hallways at school this week, walking to class together; like you don't have a care in the world." He narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip on Stan's waist, starting to become agitated. He knew Stan was lying, he knew he was being evasive; why couldn't he just open up his pretty mouth and tell the fucking truth?

  
  
"I've also seen the way you look at him, the way he looks at you. What, do you think I'm stupid?" He shook Stan a little, trying to keep a handle on his anger but failing abysmally. Omegas were meant to obey, dammit; in all things. 

  
  
"You're in love with him, aren't you? Tell me the truth."

 

Stan was scared, the scent Craig was giving off, the anger that was rising in his tone, but, he couldn't say it! He wouldn't admit it! That would just make Kyle a target! Both of their lives shouldn't be ruined my Craig.

  
  
"No...I'm not in love with him. He's my best friend, we've been best friends since we were five. We care about each other like no one else could, but, romantically, nothing is there." He lied, trying to keep his tone steady. 

 

Craig pulled back to stare at him, wanting to slap the brunette across the face for his obvious deception but refraining. True, he was an Alpha, and Alphas were afforded certain liberties, but it would still raise eyebrows if he began manhandling his Omega even before the Binding Ceremony had commenced. Sighing, he let it go for the moment; reaching over and taking his champagne flute into his hand. He downed his drink in one gulp, needing a buzz.

  
  
Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and he let Stan go; turning away in disgust.

  
  
"You're a terrible liar," he muttered. "I hope you know that."

  
  
Going to the door, Craig yanked it open, smirking with pleasure when he saw who was waiting on the stoop; scarlet curls glowing in the dying light of the sun. Kyle was standing there, dressed in a charcoal colored suit with a wine colored skinny tie. He scowled when he saw Craig's face, going immediately on the defensive.

  
  
"My parents made me come," he snapped, even before Craig was able to offer a greeting. "I just wanted to let you know that from the jump."

  
  
"Good evening to you, too," Craig replied, rolling his eyes. Stepping back, he gestured toward Stan, relishing the look of longing passing through Kyle's green eyes. "Say hello to my date for the evening," he added, wanting to laugh at Kyle's destroyed expression.

  
  
"Darling," he called to Stan. "Come say hello to your Super Best Friend."

 

Stan didn't want to come to the door, he couldn't bear to face Kyle, especially not like this... He sighed as he made his way over to the two Alphas.

  
  
"Hey Ky...." He said softly, not able to look up from the ground. He felt like his heart was breaking in half. Kyle couldn't believe he wanted this, could he? He had to understand that he was being forced into this! He bit his lower lip a little as he reached up to play with the necklace around his neck, a gift...a gift from Kyle... 

 

"Stan," Kyle said, his voice failing him for a moment. He cleared his throat, his hands clenching into fists at his sides. "You look...you look amazing," he murmured, wanting to say more but hating the way Craig was watching their exchange, a smirk on his smarmy, satisfied face.

  
  
"This is so touching," Craig said, placing a hand on his chest in mock awe. "So nice to see two old  _friends_  reconnecting, don't you think, Broflovski?"

  
  
"Shut the fuck up," Kyle snapped, his fist shaking as he held back from punching Craig across the jaw. "Can I come in already? Or do I have to stand in your yard all night?"

  
  
"Oh, where are my manners?" Craig asked, stepping aside. "By all means, come in, come in." Perking up his ears, he heard the song change; another romantic waltz wafting through the air. "Why don't you dance with Stan, Kyle? I think that would thrill him to no end."

  
  
Kyle just stared at him, completely taken aback. 

  
  
"Are you for real right now?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow. "What's the catch, Tucker?"

  
  
"Oh, there's no catch," Craig replied, cheerfully. "I'm just trying to be a good host. Besides, the evening's entertainment will be starting shortly so I wanted you to be able to take advantage of this opportunity." 

  
  
Feeling uneasy, Kyle glanced at Stan, both his eyebrows raised now in expectation. He flushed.

  
  
"D-did you want to dance, Stan? If you don't, I totally understand."

 

Stan knew Craig was planning something, but honestly, he had no idea what, besides, he really did want to dance with Kyle, he just wanted to be near the red headed Alpha. He took in a deep breath and nodded his head. 

  
  
"I'd like that..." The brunette said, forcing a smile on his painted lips as he grabbed Kyle's hand, leading him towards the dance floor.

  
  
"Kyle...I hope you know...I don't want this...I don't want to be with him." He blurted out as soon as they started dancing together. "He came to my house...charmed the shit out of my parents...and he says he's already made up his mind about wanting me to be...his Omega... This whole party is just for him to jerk off too..." He said, wanting to just break down and cry.

 

"I know you don't, Stan," Kyle murmured, awkwardly leading Stan around the dance floor; desperate to find his rhythm. He'd never been a good dancer, ever since he was a child. "We've been best friends for years...I can always tell what makes you happy, and what doesn't."

  
  
He sighed, pulling Stan a little closer, loving the feeling of having him in his arms. It felt so right, so natural...like they were born to be together, but he knew that he could never openly challenge an Alpha like Craig. He was just too strong, too virile, too utterly ruthless. Kyle was firmly convinced that Craig would be willing to slit his throat if he even thought about making a move toward Stan. All he could do at the moment was hold Stan close and cherish these fleeting seconds they had together; Craig watching the whole time with that stupid smirk on his face.

  
  
"We can't let this happen," he whispered, resting his head against Stan's hair; the strands fragrant with perfume. "We have to find a way to stop this, but I don't know what to do. I'm so fucking weak, Stan; I'm sorry."

 

"Shhh..." Stan said softly. "Don't say those things about yourself... You're not weak...you're wonderful...you're the best thing that has ever happen to me..." He said, a few tears running down his cheeks. "Your what all Alphas should be like, sweet, caring, understanding..." He added, before managing to look up, look straight into those green eyes he loved so much.

  
  
"Kyle...I have to confess something to you...because...I don't know what is going to happen with me tonight." He admitted, taking in a deep breath. It was now or never. If Craig actually marked him, that was it, he would be his slave, his sex doll, his cooing Omega, he had to tell this to Kyle before the very essence of who he was, was taken from him.

  
  
"Kyle....I love you... I have for so long... I want to be with you...I want to mate with you..." He admitted. "Please know that...I'll never love him...I just want you...I always have...and always will." He confessed. "I...didn't think you felt the same way so I never said anything... And...my stupid fucking parents...they don't think you're good enough for me.. But fuck them...fuck everyone..."

 

Kyle's heart began to pound wildly, uncontrollably at Stan's confession, and he held him closer; closer than he'd ever dared to in the past. A feeling of breathless euphoria passed through him to hear Stan's words, and it was like the whole world was lit up as he stared into Stan's eyes, nearly becoming lost in them.

  
  
"Stan," he whispered, his voice frail, almost becoming lost in the waltz playing endlessly around them. "I...I never thought you'd say that to me." He took a deep breath, trying to find the words. "I never thought you'd ever feel that way about me; it was too much to hope for."

  
  
He stopped dancing Stan around the floor, holding him tightly; practically feeling Stan's heart beating in his chest.

  
  
"I love you, too," he said, his voice gathering strength; conviction. "I've always loved you...and I always will. I don't give a shit about Craig's intentions. I don't care about any of this stupid crap. I just know that I want to be with you. I want to make you happy!"

  
  
Pausing, Kyle dared to steal a glance at Craig, who was momentarily preoccupied; caught up in conversation with Clyde and Token, his ruthless Alpha friends. Feeling emboldened, he took this opportunity to lean toward Stan, intent on kissing him...intent on showing him just how much he loved him; needed him always.

  
  
"I love you," he breathed, his lips coming closer and closer to Stan's; intoxicated by the brunette. His entire body was crying out for the boy in his arms.

  
  
"Hey! Get the fuck off of him, Broflovski!" Craig yelled, suddenly coming between them and ripping Kyle away from Stan. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" He glared at Stan, his entire body tensing up with rage. "And you, you weren't going to stop him, were you?!"

 

"I love you too...so much... You're the only thing in this world that makes me happy." He said softly, leaning forward when he saw Kyle leaning closer to him. God, he wanted a kiss so badly, he wanted to tell Kyle to just whisk him away and mark him, that way, Craig wouldn't be able to. "Mark me...take me somewhere and mark me right now...before he can..." He whispered in the red head's ear. He wanted to just break down, the Alpha he was in love with, was in love with him too, and now, they were never going to be able to be together because of Craig Tucker and Stan's parents. Life was unfair. Why couldn't his parents see Kyle made him happy! He would gladly have Kyle's children! Kyle was a good man!

  
  
He let out a cry of pain when he felt a large hand grab him and tear him apart from the red head, causing him to fall over and land on the floor, his skirt flying up a little.

  
  
"Craig!" He cried out, looking over at the handsome brunette who was enraged. "I-It wasn't anything...don't hurt him...please..."

 

"I don't fucking answer to you," Craig seethed, yanking Stan up from the floor and holding him tightly against his side. "I knew it, you love him; you just couldn't admit it because you can't understand that you belong to me. And you," he barked, looking at Kyle with all the loathing he could muster, "how could you come into a fellow Alpha's home and show such disrespect? You're disgraceful."  
  
"No, you're the one that's disgraceful," Kyle growled, advancing on him. "Stan clearly doesn't want to be with you, Craig, and you know that; you can fucking see it, I know you can. You could have your choice of any Omega in this town, and yet you want to be with the one who's rejected you the most. That tells me you just get off on the power. You want to crush Stan's spirit, you son of a bitch. You don't give a shit about actually making him happy."

  
  
"What a pretty little speech," Craig scoffed, glancing at Clyde and Token; gesturing to Kyle. Immediately, they came over, standing on either side of the infuriated redhead. "You can think whatever you want, Kyle, but at the end of the day I'm the one who had the balls to choose Stan. I'm the one who actually opened up my mouth and fucking said what I wanted. If you weren't such a gutless wonder maybe this whole thing could've played out differently."

  
  
Glancing around, he tightened his grip on Stan's arm.

  
  
"Everyone," he announced, the hum in the room dying down instantaneously. "If I could have your attention!"

  
  
Swiftly, Clyde and Token took a hold of Kyle's arms, taking him by surprise.

  
  
"W-what?" He yelled, trying to jerk out of their grasp. "What the fuck is going on here?!"

  
  
"I'm pleased to announce that I've come to a decision," he continued, raising Stan's arm roughly in the air. "I've chosen my Omega and tonight, you'll all be privileged enough to watch our Binding Ceremony."

  
  
A cheer rose in the crowd, though a number of Omegas looked completely crushed; Butters, Tweek, and Bebe among them. Kyle, however, was horrified at Craig's words, and he frantically began fighting away from Clyde and Token's hold; desperately trying to get to Stan so he could save him.

  
"No! No, you can't do that! Stan! Stan, you have to run! Get away! Now!"

 

"Stan!? What the fuck! How could you pick him!?" Bebe cried out, looking quite upset as she crossed her arms over her chest. She had let Craig fuck her all under the expectation they were going to be bonded! She looked over to see Butters and Tweek looking just as upset. Poor Butters had nearly been killed by Craig and he hadn't been chosen, and Tweek, the pair had dated when they were younger. How of all Omegas was Stan Marsh the one Craig chose!?

  
  
Butters just broke into tears. "I-I thought we had something..." He stammered out, sniffling as he went to try and run away from the crowd, not wanting to see this. 

  
  
Stan looked as Clyde and Token restrained Kyle, and, Craig had a iron grip on his arm. He honestly didn't know what the Binding Ceremony was. He thought marking was just...biting the back of someone's neck. Maybe he should have paid more attention in health class... But, by the way Kyle was reacting, telling him to run, it couldn't be good. He struggled against Craig's grip and managed to slip his arm out of it, making a run for it. He was in heels, but, he would be damned if those would stop him.

  
  
_"I gotta get out of here! Gotta get out of here! Just...get to the front door! Then...Kyle and I...we can run away together... We can mate...we can have kids...we can just be together just the two of us!"_

  
  
He scrambled towards the door, pushing other Omegas out of his way as he reached for the door. 

 

Kyle was horrified to see party guests quickly moving to block Stan's flight, standing in front of the door before he could reach it. It would seem that everyone at this gathering was solely on Craig's side which didn't surprise him. The whole town was fucking crazy, especially when it came to its Golden Boy; the picture perfect, sadistic, psychotic Alpha.

  
  
Straining against Clyde and Token's hold, Kyle could've cried to see Craig advancing on a cornered Stan and dragging him away from the door, almost making the brunette lose his footing as he fought against the powerful Alpha's iron grip.

  
  
"No, please," he whimpered, pulling desperately. "You can't do this...you can't! He doesn't understand!"

  
  
Craig yanked Stan across the floor and through the party goers, everyone watching with passive expressions except for Kyle. He could see the terror and confusion on Stan's face and he knew that he had no idea what was in store for him. They'd taken health class together, hell, they'd been in the same room when the teacher went over the details and facts of the Binding Ceremony. Stan had practically slept through the whole thing, and if he wasn't sleeping he was preening or checking his makeup or passing notes to him. Kyle had wanted to tell him so many times about his fate as an Omega and he never had the courage; it was just too awful, too painful.

  
  
"Craig, stop!" He yelled, pleading with the Alpha to see reason; his voice breaking.

  
  
"That's enough," Craig snapped back, pulling Stan in front of the crowd and over to an ornately decorated chaise lounge; the piece of furniture draped with ostentatious cloths. It was flamboyant, it was garish, it was awful; it looked like it belonged in a bordello or in the sitting room of a pampered concubine. "Stan will understand what's happening soon enough."

  
  
With vicious strength, Craig threw Stan face first onto the chaise, admiring the way his dress rode up his thighs; revealing pale, smooth flesh. He began to salivate, his cock becoming harder and harder with each passing moment.

 

Stan was rather shocked to see the guests block all of his exits. People he considered friends, people he knew, they were preventing him from getting away! Before he knew it, Craig was dragging him across the floor, ignoring his screaming and pleas to stop as he was brought up on the stage in the main room. What was the Binding Ceremony!? What was it!? His brain tried to go through all the moments in health class, just wanting to recall what it could be. All he could remember was fucking sleeping and goofing off! God, he was so fucking stupid! 

  
  
"Kyle!" He cried out, before finding himself thrown onto an ugly looking chaise lounge, one that looked like it was straight out of some Victorian brothel.   
  
"C-Craig...what are you doing!?" He cried out, trying to slip off the lounge. "Craig...please...please... Don't do...whatever you're going to do... At least...not in front of everyone we know..." He begged, tears running down his cheeks.

  
  
Tweek rolled his eyes. "That dumb bitch doesn't even fucking know what the Binding Ceremony is! How can you want to mate with him Craig!?"

  
  
Clyde was smirking from his place holding Kyle. "Get it Bro! Get that fine Omega ass!" He said, looking over at Token who just sighed. 

 

"Shh, it's okay," Craig soothed, pressing his knee to Stan's back to hold him down as he tugged his pants open; slipping his suspenders over his arms smoothly. "Be still, Stan. I'm going to make you feel good, and then everyone can see that we were meant to be together.An Alpha knows how to take care of his Omega."

  
  
"Stop! STOP!" Kyle screamed, nearly breaking out of the grasps of the people he once considered friends. They tightened their hold, dragging him back. "Craig, don't do this to him! You can't hurt Stan like this!"

  
  
"I'm not hurting anyone," Craig breathed, drifting a hand up Stan's smooth thigh as he lifted back his skirt; revealing treasures that in the past he only could've dreamed of. He was gifted with the sight of delicate, frilly panties; the frail fabric clinging to Stan's impressive backside. "Perfect, just perfect," he sighed, stroking a hand over the curved flesh.

  
  
"NO!" Kyle yelled, his voice tearing out of his throat. He was screaming so hard his words were becoming ragged; his throat almost feeling bloody. He couldn't stop, though, absolutely destroyed by what he was watching and the obvious fear on Stan's face; horror haunting his eyes.

  
  
"An Alpha takes what he wants," Craig said, yanking down Stan's panties as he drew out his throbbing cock; pumping himself as excitement coursed through him. "And an Omega gives themselves without question. The Binding Ceremony is just a public display demonstrating that philosophy."

  
  
Spreading Stan open, he licked his fingers, saturating the tips before he delved inside of the brunette's opening. He almost melted at the sensation of his Omega's warmth enveloping his flesh; only making him harder.

  
  
"After tonight, everyone will know you're mine," he said, pulling his fingers away and beginning to mount Stan; clutching at his hips. "Doesn't that make you happy, little one?"

 

Stan let out a cry when he felt his panties yanked down, and a knee on his back, his skirt lifted up, his bare ass exposed to the entire crowd. He cried, tears running down his cheeks as he whimpered under the large Alpha. So, he was going to mark him...this was it... As soon as it was over, he would be devoted to Craig, his Omega, his little doll he could control.... He had fought for so long, and, look at where it got him, being deflowered in front of everyone from his school, and, the Alpha he loved. Tears silently ran down his cheeks as he felt his breathing grow ragged. He held onto the lounge, feeling large hands grab his hips and then, fingers pressing into his entrance.

  
  
"Ahhh!" He screamed, clenching his eyes shut. He was a virgin, he had never had sex before... 

  
  
"C-Condom...wear...condom..." He managed to say, feeling Craig trying to line up his cock with his opening. 

  
  
Clyde was still cheering for his best friend. "Get it Craig!" He said, before looking down at Kyle.

  
  
"Bro, your best friend is fine as fuck. You're a moron for not tapping that before Craig could get a chance. Snooze you lose, my man."

 

"There's no need for that," Craig said, beginning to rut gently against Stan's backside. His senses were going into overdrive: his hearing, his sense of smell, Christ, even his taste buds seemed to be on fire. He could practically hear Stan's heart beating out of control in his chest, and his scent was overwhelming. It was a combination of sweet fear and pungent desire; a heady combination that only spurned him onward.

  
  
"I'm clean, and I know you are, too," he continued, slowly pushing more of his cock into Stan's writhing body. "My perfect little virgin."

  
  
He was just about to thrust his cock into Stan completely, thus sealing their fate and making them one, bound together in a perfect rhythm of master and owner, when Craig noticed the stricken, deadened expression on Kyle's face. He couldn't help but smile, growling softly as he squeezed Stan's wide hips just a little harder. 

  
  
_This'll teach him to put his hands on things that don't belong to him._

  
  
Nearly losing control, Craig grit his teeth and drove his cock all the way into tight, resisting flesh that yielded to him almost unwillingly, and he was caught in a tide of euphoria so mesmerizing he almost forgot himself for a moment. The cheer of the crowd woke him up, though, and he slowly began to thrust, leaning forward and kissing along Stan's shivering back; his lips trailing upward to his neck. Opening his mouth, he bit down on the perfumed flesh of his nape, beginning to leave his mark as Stan's heat engulfed him.

 

At first he was screaming, begging Craig to stop, telling him he wanted him to wear a condom because he didn't want a baby! But soon, it felt like, he was leaving his body, like he was...in a fog...watching himself being fucked by Craig Tucker. It was like, a piece of him was being stolen from him. He managed to look over to Kyle and silently promised himself that he would not forget his love for the red head, that, he would not forget himself, that, he would not stop fighting....

  
  
Then, it started to feel good, everything felt so fucking good! Craig's scent...it was the sweetest scent he had ever smelled. How he nipped at his neck, leaving marks, growled against it, oh God...it was amazing... He started to moan, closing his eyes as he lifted his hips up a bit. At this moment, everything didn't exist except for Craig.... Craig... Craig...

  
  
"C-Craig!" He cried out, letting a sensual and satisfied moan escape his plump lips. "Y-Yes...Yes!" He cried out. Before he knew it, he was tangling his manicured nails through Craig's dark hair, writhing underneath him. He had lost complete control at that moment. "Mngh...Craigy... It feels so good...you're...so big!"

 

Craig bit Stan harder when he heard his moans and satisfied cries, his teeth digging into his sweet flesh as he continued thrusting into him; nearly becoming uncontrollable as the deep innate need to dominate and mark his Omega consumed him. His sharp teeth were so deep into Stan's taut flesh that he could taste the first droplets of blood, and the flavor of it only served to make his desire unimaginable. 

  
  
"Yeah," he murmured, removing his teeth for a moment so he could admire the mark he'd left. "You like that, don't you? You accept me as your Alpha; I'm yours, and you're mine. Forever." 

  
  
Sighing, he licked up some errant trails of blood, sinking into the sensation of owning another creature entirely. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Kyle sagging in the arms of his friends; real Alphas that knew how to be loyal to one of their own kind. He knew he could count on Clyde and Token.

  
  
"Stan...Stan..." Kyle practically sobbed, sinking to his knees; Clyde and Token still holding him. "How could this happen...? How could I let this happen?!"

  
  
Kyle's abject misery put more fire in Craig's blood, nearly driving him to the edge; the need to finish approaching him swiftly. Quickening his thrusts, he drove into Stan's taut body faster and faster, knowing on every level that he couldn't stop even if he wanted to; his body wouldn't let him, it was a physical impossibility. Once he'd mounted his Omega, he had to finish in him; filling him up with his seed.

  
  
"Mm, gonna finish in you," he breathed, gripping Stan harder, his eyes trailing over the bleeding mark on the back of his neck. "Gonna mark you from the inside...all while your heartbroken best friend watches...."

  
  
Speeding up, he gave one last brutal thrust and he was spilling himself inside of Stan, pouring all of his warmth into the trembling, suddenly receptive body that he adored so much. Now Stan was his forever...they were linked...they were one.

  
  
Now he belonged only to Craig.

 

Stan let out a cry of pleasure as the Alpha finished inside of him, it felt...amazing... And before he knew it, he was coming too. "Craig! Alpha!" He cried out, completely lost now, under the spell and control of his mate. He writhed underneath him, and, once the brunette had finished coming in him, he took in a deep breath, his plump lips swollen, his neck marked, his blue eyes hazy and half-lidded, and his black locks mussed up. 

  
  
"I love you..." The brunette breathed out, looking up at Craig with adoration in his pretty blue eyes.

 


	3. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Stan's bonding with Craig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for some disturbing scenes/mind control/submission
> 
> Kudos, comments, and suggestions are always highly appreciated!

Craig sighed, feeling his knot receding as his arousal abated, some of his control returning slowly. Wiping his lips, he straightened up and began to ease out of Stan, completely satisfied with the evening's climax; Stan beneath him and gazing up into his face with adoration. Now he really truly had him; there was no going back now. Picking up some of the ornate cloth from the chaise, he wiped himself off and closed up his pants, enjoying taking in the sight of Stan's sex-rumpled state.

  
  
"I can't believe you didn't know what a Binding Ceremony was," he chuckled, beginning to wipe Stan down as well. "Have you ever realized just how childish you are, love?"

  
  
As he attended to his Omega, the crowd was chattering over what had occurred, the room filled with talk and whispers. In the middle of it, Kyle was still on his knees, staring at Stan with deadened, disbelieving eyes. Once Craig had gotten what he was after, Clyde and Token had released Kyle's arms, and now all he could do was try to make sense of the aftermath; his mind spiraling until nothing seemed to make sense. Weakly, he got to his feet and stumbled before righting himself, somehow finding the strength to approach Stan and Craig.

  
  
"Stan," he pleaded. "Stan, listen to me. What you're feeling right now isn't the truth, okay? It's just your body betraying you...it's Craig's influence taking over your mind!"

 

 

Stan just smiled as his alpha attended to him, cleaned him up, cared for him, Craig was such a good alpha, he was so lucky. He let out soft coos as he was cleaned up. "Thank you Alpha." He cooed, feeling Craig pull his panties back up and fix his hair and dress. "I love you." He added, leaning in to press a tender kiss to his mates lips. 

  
  
When Kyle approached them, Stan looked over at him, his eyes glazed over. He was trying so hard to fight, but, being newly mated, it was so strong, it was impossible to go against. 

  
  
"Craig, am I allowed to talk to him?" The brunette asked, moving to rest his head on Craig's muscular chest. He purred and he smelled his scent, God he smelled good!

 

 

Holding Stan close, Craig breathed in his intoxicating aroma; his scent even more potent than before. He smelled like a freshly-mated Omega, taking on the qualities of the one who had claimed him; Craig's strong, predatory scent. It was designed to ward off rival Alphas, not that it truly mattered. Stan was drunk on being his, and he kissed the top of his head indulgently; nuzzling him softly.

  
  
"I don't see why you can't," he murmured, glancing up at Kyle. "I have a feeling he isn't going to have the same appeal to you as he did before. Go on, love. You can mingle for awhile while I get a drink. Just don't stray too far, I want to be able to keep an eye on you."

  
  
With that, he kissed Stan's lips lightly and patted him on the backside, nudging him toward Kyle.

  
  
"Have fun, you two," he grinned, heading for the bar.

  
  
"That sadistic bastard is unbelievable," Kyle seethed, hurrying up to Stan and taking a hold of his hands. He winced when Stan's scent met his nose, everything about it suddenly repugnant to him. "Jesus, you smell just like him, Stan! How can you stand it?!"

 

 

Stan smiled as Craig kissed him and allowed him to talk to Kyle. "Thank you Craigy." He cooed, smiling sweetly. "I won't go far, I'll make sure to be where you can see me." He added. He let a giggle escape his plump lips when his alpha smacked his ass. 

  
  
Once Craig left to get his drink Stan looked at Kyle. "Craig is a very good Alpha, I love him so much, I'm so lucky to have him." He said softly, putting a hand to his chest.

 

 

Kyle groaned, thoroughly disgusted by Stan's transformation. He knew this wasn't reality, not really. After all, he'd actually paid attention in school, had read every book he could get his hands on about Alphas and Omegas...about all of it. He'd wanted to know exactly what to expect, and everything he'd read was coming to fruition; a fact which horrified him. The scariest part was that he knew Stan hadn't done half the research he had, so all of this was new and completely foreign to him; he'd turned himself into the perfect pawn. Christ, he didn't even know what to fight against!

  
  
"Knock off the Stepford Wife crap, Stan, and fucking listen to me," he said, pressing closer to Stan, trying and failing to completely ignore his new scent. He exuded all the qualities of a possessed, kept Omega, and it scared the hell out of him. "You aren't lucky to have Craig and you don't love him. Your brain and your hormones are just going haywire, okay? You need to fight! You need to remember who you actually are before you lose yourself completely."

  
  
He bit his lip and dropped his focus to the floor, studying his shoes.

  
  
"You told me you loved me less than an hour ago. Don't you remember? Don't you remember any of it?" He clasped Stan's hand in his own and held it to his heart, looking up. "What about us? I love you, I want you...doesn't that matter anymore?"

 

 

The brunette blinked a little as Kyle confronted him. He was still in such a daze. He took in a deep breath and looked down at Kyle holding his hand, speaking so passionately to him. He looked over to where Craig was, looking so fucking handsome in that outfit he was wearing, so muscular, smelling so good. He smiled in a lovesick fashion as he let out a coo. 

  
  
"I do love him... I love him so much. I want to have his babies." The brunette said, flashing the red head a rather unnerving smile. "I can't wait for us to get married." He added, before he started to crack a bit. 

  
  
"But...Kyle..." He said, his tone changing a little as he looked at the red head. "I....really...like you too...my head hurts..."

 

 

Kyle could tell that Stan was attempting to fight the natural order of things, at least on some level. Seeing him so confused and lost tore at his heart, and he sighed, knowing he needed to proceed gently. Stan needed to be handled with kid gloves until some of the after affects of the Binding Ceremony wore off. 

  
  
"I know," he murmured, putting a hand on Stan's cheek. "Your thoughts and emotions are probably all over the place right now, but just remember that not everything you're feeling is coming from you...it's coming from Craig's influence. He basically changed you on an organic level when he mated with you, the son of a bitch."

  
  
Glancing at the back of Stan's neck, Kyle winced to see the oozing, red bite mark. He'd never been able to come to terms with just how barbaric and animalistic the Alpha/Omega traditions were. He couldn't even bring himself to touch it.

  
  
Feeling impulsive, crazy, Kyle started tugging on Stan's hand, trying to pull him toward the door.

  
  
"Come on, let's just get the hell out of here...run away until you can clear your head. Maybe then you'll see reason!"

  
  
Yanking on him, they'd barely gone a few steps before Craig blocked their path, one hand in the pocket of his slacks and the other holding up a champagne flute. He drank from it languidly.

  
  
"Well, it looks like you two are having an interesting chat."

 

 

"I-I...can't..." Stan said, trying to keep his breathing in check. He felt so strange, almost like he was out of his own body. "I...I can't be away from my Alpha... I need him...I need my Craigy..." He breathed out.

  
  
When Kyle grabbed his hand quite suddenly and started making his way towards the door, the poor confused Omega started to panic. "Stop! I don't want to be away from Craig!" He said, starting to break into tears. He felt so conflicted, but, right now, the strongest feeling was the one telling him he needed his Alpha, he needed his scent, his body, his protection, his love! "Craig!" He called out when he saw his mate come towards them he quickly ran to the Alpha, burying his face in his chest.

 

 

"There, there, let's have none of that," Craig soothed him, wrapping his arm around Stan and hugging him tightly. "This is a happy occasion, love; you're supposed to be having a good time." He slid his focus to Kyle, growling softly in his throat.

  
  
"I won't have you upsetting my Omega, Kyle. Where the fuck are your manners?"

  
  
"Oh, give me a break with the manners bullshit, you sadistic prick," Kyle seethed, his heart breaking at the way Stan was clinging to Craig. "You know Stan's only hanging all over you because his mind is fucked up right now." He paused, disgust rising in his stomach. "Don't think for one fucking second that Stan actually wants you...he's never wanted you." Looking into Stan's eyes, he became soft; beseeching. 

  
  
"You never wanted any of this."

 

Stan kept his place hanging on Craig as Kyle spoke to him. He stayed silent, listening intently at what both Alphas were saying. He swallowed hard and tightened his grip on Craig. He had the worst fucking headache at the moment, and, all he wanted was to lay down. But, he knew his Alpha wanted him to be at his party...their party... His mate was right, this was a happy occasion, they were bonded, they were together forever now. Soon enough, they'd be married, have a family, and it would be great! Right?

  
  
When Kyle said he never wanted any of this, he couldn't form any words, but, as if to silently show the red head he was fighting, he went to gently touch the necklace around his neck, the one Kyle had given him. He wanted to break free of the spell he was under, but, he just wasn't strong enough. He hoped Kyle knew...his feelings...the things he said...those were all true.

  
  
"Craig...can I sleep over here tonight? I don't want to be away from you. Can we share your bed?" He found himself asking, not even sure why. "I can wear your shirt to sleep in, I'll sleep so well next to you." He cooed, resting his head on the Alpha's chest.

  
  
As they were all talking, the Marsh's and the Tucker's were making their way back downstairs.

  
  
Laura smiled as she saw Craig and Stan cuddled together. "Well, look at the two little lovebirds, aren't they just the cutest couple?" She cooed.

  
  
Thomas smiled and nodded his head. "They certainly are. I must say Randy, you got quite the pretty omega for a son. He will make a great addition to the Tucker Clan. Craig is the most dominant alpha in South Park, so, naturally, he needs the perfect Omega." 

  
  
Sharon of course was overjoyed by all of this. "Randy, look at our Stanley! We should have brought the video camera!" She said, happy the brunette was acting like a proper Omega for once

  
  
Seeing his father downstairs, Stan smiled. He'd have to get permission from his father, an Alpha, before he did anything. Until he and Craig were married, Randy was still technically his keeper. 

  
  
"Daddy, is it okay if I stay over here with Craig tonight?" The omega asked sweetly. He never called his father 'daddy' but apparently in this state he was in, he did. He was finally the perfect little Omega.

 

Randy studied Craig's face for a moment after hearing Stan's request, seeing the change in him; the relaxed, assured demeanor. He always had more than his fair share of confidence but now he seemed positively sure of himself; of his place in all of this. He'd gotten exactly what he wanted; what he felt he was owed. Randy couldn't help but smirk. As an Alpha, he understood this mindset completely. After all, he'd had to be as ruthless and cunning when attaining his own Omega.

  
  
He also noticed the way Kyle was staring daggers at Craig, at his tensed posture and obvious rage. He was clearly tasting defeat, watching as Stan fingered the pretty silver key dangling around his throat; a gift from the Broflovski boy on Stan's last birthday. Stan was under the spell of his Alpha, no doubt, and Kyle was swallowing a million bitter pills as he watched the inevitable unfold.

  
  
"What do you think, son?" Randy finally asked, glancing at Craig and raising his eyebrows. "Would you like a guest for the evening?"

  
  
"Is that a real question?" Craig asked, pulling Stan close and kissing his neck. He lifted a hand to toy with the necklace as well, his fingers curling around it. He tugged on it softly, laughing when Kyle sucked in an [audible](http://www.audible.com/) breath.

  
  
"Don't worry," he murmured, watching Kyle in his peripheral. "I won't break it, and I'll take good care of Stan. Won't I, baby?"

  
  
"Stan, please reconsider what you're doing," Kyle pleaded, starting to fold as he saw just how much the deck was stacked against him. "You can still leave here tonight and try to remember yourself...it isn't too late."

 

"Yes you will, I know you will Craigy." Stan cooed, seeming to be too far gone at this moment to even consider what Kyle was suggesting. He kept his hold on Craig and caressed his muscular chest, pretty blue eyes half-lidded as he let out soft coos. "I just want to be near you, my sexy Alpha." He added, wrapping his arms around Craig's shoulders.  


  
"I'm sorry Ky, I want to spend some time with Craig. My Alpha needs me tonight." The brunette said sweetly.

  
  
"So cute." Laura Tucker said, smiling as she looked over at Sharon. "I think it will be good for them to spend the night together. They will get better use to being with each other and their scents." She said. "We can drop Stanley back off at home in the morning." She added, looking overjoyed with her son and his chosen Omega.

  
  
"As long as it's okay with Randy and Craig, I don't see the problem." Sharon said, happy to see Stan actually behaving right for once. She knew it was the overpowering of the bonding, but, maybe it would just make Stan normal! She could only hope!

  
  
"Please, Daddy. I want to be with my mate. He looks so handsome tonight, I can't resist him." Stan begged cutely, a little pout on his plump lips, gently caressing Craig's chest and taking in his scent. God, he loved this man, loved him so much.

  
  
"Well, now that you two are bonded, you are a member of the Tucker Clan Stan, you can stay over whenever you want as long as it's okay with your Alphas." Thomas said with a smile, moving to wrap an arm around his wife's shoulders. "Plus, I'm sure these two will want to spend as much alone time as possible before school starts up again."

 

"Well, it's settled then," Craig said, fighting back the urge to roll his eyes at Stan's new nickname for him. He held him closer, cradling his Omega's body close to his side, relishing the warmth bleeding from Stan's skin into his. God, it almost felt like the brunette was about to go up in flames. He smirked at Kyle, openly challenging him to go against the majority.

  
  
"All's fair in love and war, right?"

  
  
Kyle could only grit his teeth and hang his head in defeat, his eyes still trained on Stan's necklace in his peripheral. He'd given Stan that necklace before he presented, before they'd both been thrust into this unwanted destiny...back when things had still made sense. Now the whole world had gone to hell, and he was just along for the ride, it would seem.

  
  
"I won't give up, Stan," he said, softly, finally lifting his gaze and staring into Stan's eyes; the eyes of a stranger. "I won't stop until I get you back."

 

Stan just smiled and giggled a bit. "Oh Kyle, you're so funny." He said. "I haven't gone anywhere." He added, before looking up at Craig. 

  
  
"Show me your room?" He said softly, keeping his tight hold on the Alpha. "I want it to just be you and me, no one else to bother us." He added, allowing the other brunette to lead him upstairs, away from his best friend, his love...

  
  
**South Park High**

  
  
Kenny McCormick nearly spat out his drink when Kyle told him everything that had happened. They were enjoying lunch together, usually something that included Stan, but, it seemed the brunette hadn't gotten out of class yet.

  
  
"Whoa! Back the fuck up there!" He said, running fingers through his shaggy blond hair. "Craig and Stan...they...mated? Like...their together?" He said. He was a Beta, no one ever included him in anything. Oh well, joke was on them! He could do whatever the fuck he wanted, didn't have to worry about Ruts and Heats, didn't have to worry about social mores. "Fuck...I can't believe it... That fucking Tucker, he really did it this time..." He said, shaking his head.

  
  
"Ever since that dude became an Alpha he's been walking around like he has a golden dick. Man, remember when here was just a scrawny emo kid? I do! Wasn't that long ago!" He said, feeling pissed off his good friend had been violated. "Back in those days, he was easy to beat down...but now..." He groaned as he looked over to see Craig sitting with Token and Clyde, all three of them in varsity soccer uniforms looking muscular and masculine.

  
  
As he was talking to Kyle, someone coughed behind him.

  
  
"Mind if I join you guys?" Stan asked, smiling a little as he looked over at Kyle. He was dressed differently then he usually was. One could have called him a tomboy before the bonding, he was feminine, but also loved his backwards hats, his jeans, shit like that, well, apparently, that wasn't how he was dressing now. The beautiful Omega was dressed in a pastel plaid matching mini skirt and shirt that showed off a peak at his flat stomach, and pierced naval. He even had a pair of pink laced up boots with faux fur on them adorning his feet. His face was all done up, and he had a pair of expensive looking earrings on.

  
  
"Whoa..." Kenny said, before smiling a bit. "Hello there, Cutie." 

 

"Jesus Christ, here we go," Kyle muttered, throwing his fork down and shoving his tray away. Suddenly, he couldn't even stomach the thought of food, much less managing to choke it down. He nudged Kenny and gave him a look, telling him quite plainly to dial it back. Glancing up at Stan, he scooted his chair aside, giving him room.

  
  
"So, did Tucker lay out your clothes for you this morning, or what?" He looked Stan up and down, begrudgingly acknowledging that he looked cute but it was too much. His entire new persona was just too fucking much for him to handle. "Like, seriously, what the hell are you wearing, dude?"

  
  
Looking over at Craig, he rolled his eyes and cracked his knuckles under the table. He knew exactly what Kenny was referring to when he mentioned Craig's emo phase. Before he presented, he was scrawny and slight, almost like a stiff wind could blow him away. He'd always walked around with his camera and took pictures of everything, and he'd almost been cool. Almost. He'd had an artistic edge that Kyle didn't entirely get but he respected, but now....

  
  
"For two cents, dude; for two fucking cents," he seethed, popping his neck. "I'd put that guy's head through a fucking wall, I swear to God."

 

Stan sighed, he was much more clear headed now that the initial bonding had worn off, but, he was still bonded to Craig now, and, no matter how much he hated him, he loved him. It was extremely complicated, and, it had been pulling him apart inside. He moved to sit down and look over at Kyle.

  
  
"I know you're mad at me... I'm sorry... I couldn't stop him..." The brunette said, looking ashamed. "I'm not happy about it, and, I'm trying as hard as I can not to just go completely under his influence like I was that night... It's hard... But, Craigy...er...Craig...is my Alpha now and...I have feelings for him...whether I like them or not. He is very...possessive...and he picked out my clothes for today...for everyday. He says that his Omega is a reflection on him." Stan said, looking down at his food. "Do I really look that bad in it?"

  
  
"Nah! You look hella cute! Just fucking sucks Tucker is the one who came up with it." Kenny assured. "You're not gonna get all upset if we talk shit about him, are you?"

  
  
Stan shook his head. "I don't think so.... It seems like I can control myself decently well it just gets harder when he's near me and I catch his scent. I was suppose to sit with him, but, I didn't want to, I wanted to see you guys. I'm hoping he didn't notice me coming into the cafeteria, I told him class was running late." He said, glancing over to where his mate was sitting with his best friends.

  
  
"If you don't want me here I can just go sit with him." Stan said, looking at Kyle. He still felt completely horrible about the binding ceremony and what Kyle had to witness...

 

Kyle sighed and picked up his Coke, taking a long sip. All of a sudden, his throat felt terribly dry and he needed something to do with his hands while he sorted through his thoughts. Finally, he turned to Stan, wanting to be kind but finding it exceedingly difficult given the circumstances; he was just so frustrated!

  
  
"I didn't say you looked bad in it," he said, carefully. "I just meant that it doesn't seem like you, and apparently I'm right, because you didn't even choose all this," he gestured to Stan's outfit, still trying to make sense of it. "I mean, the Stan I know, or knew, rather, would never let anyone make decisions for him...and he definitely wouldn't let someone else pick out his clothes."

  
  
Running a hand through his curls, Kyle was heartened to see that Stan was still wearing the silver key necklace at the very least. Reaching out, he ran a finger over it, caressing the small, understated diamond.

  
  
"And I never said I was mad at you," he continued, softly. "I'm just mad about this situation. I'm sure you can't blame me."

  
  
Glancing up, Kyle could feel a sudden shift in the atmosphere; a tension that hadn't been there before. He also noticed an odd scent on the air, something pungent; slightly threatening. Looking over at Craig's table, he was met with hard, grey eyes, staring him down.

  
  
"Don't look now," he sighed, taking his hand away. "I think your true love just caught onto your arrival."

 

"Ky, everyday now is like a battle for me, in my mind, and in life, I have to pick and choose my battles, and clothes...it's one thing that is easier to give in to." Stan said with a sigh. "It's minor compared to things yet to come..." He said, letting out a groan. "They've already started planning the wedding, as soon as we graduate, it's over for me... I'll be getting married to him, and I'll be moving in with him. I just want to enjoy the freedom I have left, and maybe learn more about how to fight against all of this bullshit." The brunette said. "My fucking father is over the moon with this shit... It makes me sick..." He added, smiling a little when he noticed Kyle gently touching the necklace he had given him.

  
  
"Fucking sucks, Dude." Kenny said. "I wish I could have been there, I would have gone right for the motherfucker!" He said. "At least Kyle and I together might have been able to take him down."

  
  
"Craig is the strongest Alpha in town, Ken, he could take anyone..." Stan said, before frowning when Kyle pointed out Craig had noticed him. He could smell his scent, smell him and his idiot friends scents...

  
  
"Shit..." He mumbled under his breath.

 

"I totally understand wanting to choose your battles," Kyle replied, watching Craig stand from his place in the corner of his eye, his body already beginning to tense. "But life is made up of small details, Stan. Once you compromise on those, it's game over...then you find yourself compromising about bigger, more important things. Like marriage, apparently," he added, becoming more and more tense as Craig made his way across the room.

  
  
"What a cozy, little scene," Craig said, stopping in front of their table and leaning his hands on its surface. He flicked his eyes from face to face, lingering for a moment on Stan and grinning to see him looking so pretty; so much like a proper, feminine Omega. Then he glanced at Kenny, dismissing him outright as uninteresting Beta trash, and then –

  
  
"Oh, Kyle," he smiled, practically drinking in the look of open fury on the redhead's face. "You don't look too happy today, buddy. Did you want to talk about it?"

  
  
"I'm not your fucking buddy, you shit bag rapist!" Kyle yelled, slamming his fist down on the table. "Stop walking around like your dick is made of kryptonite or something! You only got to mate with Stan because you tricked him, plain and simple!"

  
  
"Right, I tricked him by inviting him to a party he willingly attended," Craig sighed, brushing some hair out of his eyes. "You're gonna need to try harder than that, Kyle; seriously." Zeroing in on Stan, he smiled slowly, though he didn't keep the edge out of his voice. "So, is this how it's going to be, love? Me having to fetch you because you don't have the presence of mind to come to me yourself? That just won't do and you know it."

 

Kenny frowned when he saw Craig. "Hey Tucker, long time no see, thought you were enjoying your little Alpha orgy you had going over there with Black and Donovan?" He said, before smirking a bit. "I bet you would totally be on the bottom if you three fucked." He added, cracking his knuckles a bit. If Craig wanted to beat him down, he could try, he had fucking died before, he didn't give a shit! 

  
  
Stan sighed when Craig asked why he didn't come over to him right away. "I just wanted to see my friends, you guys always talk about stuff that doesn't interest me." The brunette said, brushing his dark bangs out of his face. "Is it really that big of a deal? It's just for an hour." The brunette said, pouting a bit as he moved to turn his back on his mate. He already was a wonder, most Omegas would have just ran off and do as their Alpha said, but here was Stan, standing his ground, even if it was just for something as minor as who he sat with at lunch.

 

Smirking, Craig ignored Kenny's half-assed taunts, almost feeling sorry for him. Poor Beta, trying to bait an Alpha; how cute. Instead, he took the opportunity to point out Stan's nape, which he had foolishly exposed to the other table's occupants.

  
  
"Check it out," he bragged, baring his teeth a little. "My mark. Stan wanted to show it off to everyone. Isn't that adorable?" Emboldened, he elbowed Kyle, admiring the red marks littering Stan's flesh. "What do you think, Broflovski? It's a beauty, huh?"

  
  
Snarling, Kyle couldn't take Craig's goading one moment longer, rising from the table so quickly that he almost knocked his soda over.

  
  
"That's it, you sadistic son of a bitch," he said, curling his hands into fists. "I'll fucking kill you right now if you don't back the fuck off."

  
  
Craig just stared at him, nonplussed. If anything, he was as amused by Kyle's outburst as he'd been at Kenny's insults. He cocked an eyebrow, breaking eye contact to look at Stan's bite mark again; admiring just how stark it was. Reluctantly, he glanced back at Kyle.

  
  
"What's your deal, huh? I thought only Omegas had cycles, Kyle. Why are you throwing such a bitch fit?"

  
  
Swiping his arm across the table, Kyle slid across it and straight toward Craig, launching himself at the Alpha and socking him right in the stomach. He didn't care if he lost, he didn't care if he got killed; in that moment, all he could see was a red haze. Craig had gotten away with saying whatever the fuck he wanted for long enough; it was time for someone to stand up to him!

 

Stan let out a scream when he saw his best friend attack his mate. "Kyle! Stop!" He cried out, putting a hand over his mouth. Honestly, this was not a good situation, he had feelings for both of these Alphas, and, it felt like he was being torn apart! He didn't want Kyle to get hurt, but, he didn't want Craig to get hurt either! Craig was his mate! He gritted his teeth as he tried to stop himself from crying and forcing Kyle to get off of his Alpha. He managed to stay still for a few moments.

  
  
"Craig...are you okay?" He asked softly, sounding a bit scared.

  
  
It was at that point that Clyde and Token rushed over.

  
  
"What the fuck, Bro!?" Clyde cried out, moving to throw a swing at Kyle. "You always have to be fucking weird! Alphas are suppose to stick together, but, you always have to act like you're better then all of us! You're even trying to sit there and steal a mated Omega. The fuck is wrong with you Broflovski?" He snapped, managing to get a hit on the red headed Alpha.

  
  
At that moment Kenny jumped in. "Hey, fuck off Donovan! Why don't you and your pathetic crew all go fuck on the field! You all probably love circle jerking each other." He said, moving to look at Kyle.

  
  
"I got your back, Man." The blond said. Though he was just a Beta, he still worked out, he was strong, and he could fight.

  
  
"Stop!" Stan screamed, looking at the brawl that was happening in front of him.

 

Kyle nodded at Kenny while he rubbed his face, enraged that asshole Clyde had managed to clock him one; the sneaky son of a bitch. Of course, he wasn't surprised that Craig's disgusting Alpha underlings jumped in to help him. They were all depraved, all drunk on the power of their stations in society, and they had the gall to call him weird!

  
  
"I'm not stealing anyone," he seethed, glancing fleetingly at Stan, who looked destroyed by the events unfolding. This knowledge tore at Kyle's heart but he couldn't stop, he'd already gone too far. "I'm just giving Tucker the beat down he deserves for being a fucking bully. He's a glorified fucking rapist and he knows it! He knew that Stan didn't want anything to do with him and he took him anyway! He's sick, he's depraved, he's -"

  
  
"You better shut the fuck up. Now," Craig broke in, his voice dangerously low and controlled. He was so angry he could barely see straight, and he could feel his entire body tensing; almost like he was growing larger with every passing moment. He'd been attacked, and by a lesser Alpha, and what's more, said Alpha insisted on stepping on his territory constantly. Reaching for Stan, he gripped him by the waist and kissed him savagely, never taking his eyes off of a thunderstruck Kyle.

  
  
"You know, I almost wanted to play nice," he continued, squeezing Stan a little before putting him aside. Rubbing a hand over his mouth, he noticed that he was beginning to shake, and he felt so painfully aroused; so breathlessly out of control. The rage and the need to fuck were overcoming him, and before he knew it, Craig reached down and took a hold of a table. He lifted it over his head like it weighed nothing, launching it across the room; grinning when it flew into the wall and broke into pieces.

  
  
Shaking his head, he began advancing on Kyle, hurling chairs and anything in his path out of the way. Putting his hand on Kenny's shoulder, he shoved him so hard he went careening into a table. 

  
  
"I wanted to play nice but now I think I'd rather kill you instead. What do you think of that, Broflovski, huh? You wanna fucking dance?"

  
  
Kyle could only stare at him, taken aback at Craig's zero to sixty completely uncontrollable rage but also beginning to understand it on another level. He'd read about the phenomenon unfolding before him, had even seen it on a handful of occasions: the glazed look in the Alpha's eyes, the throbbing muscles, the change in his scent; musky and wild. Shocked, he glanced at Stan, eyes wide.

  
  
"Stan, he's going into a rut! You need to get the fuck out of here - now!"

 

"Craig!" Stan cried out, finding his words silenced by rough lips as he was savagely kissed. He had noticed Craig's scent had changed, it had changed to something...darker... He couldn't put his finger on it, but, it was freaking him out. The smell was wild and brutal, like an animal.... When he felt the Alpha let him go, he watched in terror as his mate literally picked up a table and threw it towards Kyle.

  
  
"Holy shit!" He screamed, moving to go to Kenny and make sure he was okay.

  
  
"Stan, you gotta go get someone...Tucker is gonna fucking kill Kyle!" Kenny cried out, rubbing his injured shoulder. "He's going into a Rut! You know how dangerous that is!" He added, managing to stand up with the help of the smaller brunette.

  
  
"A Rut?" Stan said, causing Kenny to groan.

  
  
"Stan, seriously!? Did you not do any homework or listen at all!? A Rut! It's when Alphas fucking come unhinged because they're so fucking pissed! Craig is so mad he'll kill someone like it's nothing, and then, he's gonna wanna fuck, and he's gonna wanna fuck you! You're his Omega!" Kenny cried out. "Now, get outta here and get help!" He said, pushing Stan towards the door.

  
  
"Whoa, wait a second, you're not going anywhere, Marsh." Clyde said, moving to grab Stan by the wrist. "Your mate is in a Rut because of your fucking friend, he needs you! You're staying right here." He said, managing to keep a hold of the brunette in his muscular arms. "He's gonna tear your asshole apart when he's done killing that pathetic excuse of an Alpha." The jock said with a laugh and a smirk.

  
  
Token sighed, a bit more eloquent about everything. "Stan, you're the only one that can calm him down. He'll literally go on a rampage until he finds you. Stay here, it's your friends fault he's in a Rut anyways."

  
  
"C-Craig! Stop!" Stan cried out, trying to get out of Clyde's grip. He couldn't allow his mate to kill Kyle! Also, if what everyone was saying was true, when Craig turned his attentions away from Kyle, he would be turning them towards him... But then again...that meant he might be able to get his attentions off of Kyle until hell arrived. 

  
  
"Craig! I...I need you! You're so big and strong! I...can't contain myself!" He cried out, thinking on the spot. He knew a little about Alphas and he knew one of the things that really got them off in their primal state was the idea of their mate having their children. "I want your babies!" He added, hearing footsteps running towards the cafeteria, he had a feeling it was security. God, he just hoped he wasn't going to be killed tonight from Craig fucking him to death. He just knew he had to get Craig's attention off of Kyle long enough for security to come in and haul his crazy ass away!

 

Kyle wasn't thinking straight, only knew that he was afraid and was coming face to face with an Alpha that was quickly unraveling; lost in the throes of a Rut. Frantically, he looked around and picked up a discarded butter knife, brandishing it in Craig's face. Lunging forward, he swiped it across Craig's cheek, producing first blood.

  
  
Craig didn't even respond, so preoccupied by Stan's declaration that he wanted to have his babies; his mind was awash with rage and desire and...just too many things to even handle at one time. Reaching up, he dragged his hand through his own blood and pulled it away, staring at his red-splattered palm. He growled, low in his throat, and snapped his focus to Stan.

  
  
"Stay away from him, Craig," Kyle yelled, skirting around the enraged Alpha and covering Stan with his own body. "You aren't thinking straight...you have no idea what you're even capable of right now. You need to fucking calm down before you do something you'll regret."

  
  
Glancing over his shoulder, Kyle glared at Stan before rolling his eyes.  


  
"Why would you fucking try to entice him in this state? Are you crazy? In his state of mind he'll try to fuck you until he breaks your back. Are you stupid? You need to talk him down, not turn him on."

 

"I was just trying to get his attention off of you!" Stan cried out, looking terrified as he saw Craig approach them. He had never seen someone look so...far gone... Was this a Rut? It was fucking scary! It was like Craig was totally gone and all that was left behind was anger and pure primal sensual drive. He felt his breathing grow ragged as he kept his grip on the back of Kyle's shirt. "I don't exactly know what to do in this situation!" He added, hearing the doors fly open and security run in. He wanted to let out a cry of relief when he saw them. He did feel bad, he didn't want them to hurt Craig, and he felt awful his mate was in such a state. 

  
  
Security ran in and quickly tackled the Rut driven Alpha to the ground, throwing a blanket on him and trying to restrain him.

  
  
"Okay son, calm down, we're gonna get you home." One of the officers said.

 

Craig had never felt so out of control, so completely deluged with rage and the need to mate; his body overrun with adrenaline as sweat poured from him. He could smell himself, his terror and anger, but he could also smell Stan; practically beckoning to him, begging to be taken.   


  
"Get off me!" He roared, fighting against the blanket and managed to knock the men holding him down back. He got to his feet, covering his face with his hands. The scent of his own blood was overpowering him: metallic and hot and thick. He stared at the red covering his hands and he looked up, catching eyes with Kyle, who looked properly terrified.

  
  
"I'll fucking kill you, I promise," he seethed, striding forward before he felt multiple hands holding him back. "I'll get you, Broflovski; I'll fucking get you. Stay away from Stan! Just fucking stay away! You hear me?!"

  
  
Kyle glanced at Stan, still shielding the smaller boy with his body. All he wanted to do in that moment was wrap his arms around the brunette and carry him away, but he felt frozen in place.

  
  
"You can't go home with him," he murmured, never taking his eyes off of Craig. "I know he's just responding to his biology, but Craig will hurt you, Stan. I know he will."

 

Stan watched as his mate was tackled by the security and heard him screaming threats at Kyle. His body was shaking, he felt like he was going to break down and cry at that very moment. What would happen if they were alone and Craig went into a Rut? Would he just...kill him? And if he did....would he even be punished? It felt at that moment like his life was not worth anything.

  
  
One of the officers came over to Kyle and Stan.

  
  
"Are you two alright?" He asked, helping them up from the ground. "We got word that a rather dominant Alpha went into a Rut, thankfully we were able to get here in time before he did anything." He said, before looking at Stan. "The principal told me you're the Alpha's mate, correct?"

  
  
"Y-Yeah...I am..." Stan said, brushing himself off.  


  
"Okay, you need to come with us." The officer said. "We need to bring you to the Tucker household.

 

"You can't go, Stan," Kyle said, staring at the officer with wide eyes while holding onto Stan; hands shaking. "They're just going to use you to appease that psycho; that's all. They don't care if he hurts you as long as they can get him to calm down."

  
  
"Let go of me, you stupid fuckers!" Craig yelled, throwing off the officers again and advancing on Stan and Kyle. "I'm going to kill that fucker with my bare hands, and I want Stan to watch while I do it!"

  
  
Kyle jumped in front of Stan again, ready and raring to defend himself and the brunette when Craig was brought to his knees, his eyes rolling back in his head. Looking up, he saw that the officer had brought out a taser, and he'd turned it on the out of control Alpha. Craig fell to the floor, writhing, while Kyle could stare at him in shock; his heart beating a mile a minute.

  
  
"Motherfucker," he muttered, gathering Stan into his arms. "You can't let them take you to his house, Stan. Promise me you won't go."

 

"Craig!" Stan cried out, his eyes filling with tears when he watched his mate get hit with the taser and pass out. He hated the man, but, he loved him, it was so confusing. Seeing Craig on the ground, in pain, suffering, it was ripping his heart apart. Tears ran down his cheeks as he watched security haul the unconscious Alpha to his feet."H-He's...hurt...it's not his fault he's like that..." He said, knowing that was his Omega side talking, not so much Stan Marsh.  
  
"The Omega doesn't have a choice, son, he needs to come with us. An Alpha in a Rut, especially one like that, is dangerous to everyone, this Omega s the only thing that will get him to calm down." He said, moving to grab at Stan. "C'mon Sweetie, it will be okay, he won't hurt you, an Alpha in a Rut rarely hurts their Omega, especially when they are bonded." He explained.

 

"A sacrifice," Kyle said, bitterly; biting back tears. "That's all you are to them is a sacrifice. If they can offer you to Craig, then it saves everyone else's skins; that's all this is. That's all any of this is."

  
  
Kyle watched with a heavy heart as Stan waffled between being conflicted and succumbing to the Omega part of his personality; practically being torn apart. Wrapping his arms around himself, he hung his head to stare at the floor. He knew in that moment that the Stan he thought he knew was truly gone, given over to his Omega predilections; disappearing as soon as Craig had mated with him. Fighting back tears, he clutched at himself, trying to remain composed.

  
  
"Go, then," he muttered, closing his eyes. "It's not like you can really say no at this point, can you?"

 

Stan looked back at Kyle, tears in his eyes as he felt Kyle let go of him. For some reason, that was hurting him too. He was mated to Craig, but sometimes, it felt like he was also mated to Kyle... It felt like he had two Alphas controlling him, and it was hard! It was so hard just to think straight since the party! He hated it! Some days he wished he could just run into the middle of the street and get hit by a car, that way....the thoughts, the urges, the fear, the lust would all come to an end.

  
  
"I-I...I don't wanna go..." He managed to say, choking out a sob as he felt the security guard grab him around his waist. "I don't want to go! Please! Let go of me!" He screamed, kicking his legs as he tried to get out of the strong grip.

 

Hating himself, Kyle turned his back on Stan trying to fight away, knowing in that moment that attempting to intervene would be a futile effort. He saw the taser still clutched in the officer's hand; it would take very little provocation to have it turned on him as well. He knew this as an irrefutable fact, the knowledge bitter and only serving to destroy him; silencing his desire to fight.

  
  
"You have to go, Stan," he murmured, standing and pressing a hand against his eyes. "If you don't, they'll just force you to....it's better if you just play the game until we can find a way out. That's all we can do."

  
  
Swallowing invisible bitter pills, Kyle could only listen to Stan begging to be let go; his entire body wanted to intercede but his brain not allowing him to. How could he fight against society at this point? How could he fight the inevitable; they had no power in this situation. Beginning to sob, he covered his face with his hands and tried to block out Stan's despair; knowing there was nothing he could do in that moment to end it.

 

"K-Kyle? Kyle!" The brunette screamed, feeling utterly betrayed as he watched his best friend, a person he confessed his love to, turn his back on him, allowing these men to grab him and prepare to take him to Craig. It hurt, it hurt worse then anything he had ever experienced. "W-Why..." He managed to choke out, not being able to fight anymore and going limp in the security guard's arms. Was this how it was going to be from now on? His life was just over? He felt hopeless as he was carried out of the school, towards a waiting cop car that would take him to the Tucker household. What had he ever done to deserve becoming an Omega?

  
  
~*~*~*~

  
  
He was shaking when they pulled up to Craig's house. Several cop cars were there, and, it sounded like they had managed to get Craig into his room and lock him inside. He was very dangerous, some officers sporting some wounds from being attacked by the Alpha.

  
  
"Stan! There you are, thank God!" Laura Tucker said, helping the brunette out of the car. "Sweetheart, poor Craig is going through a horrible Rut, he's screaming and punching holes in the walls! We need you to get up there right away!" She said, ushering the brunette into the large home.

  
  
"H-He's...going to hurt me..." Stan said softly, looking over to see Thomas Tucker talking to the officers .

  
  
"He loves you Honey, he wouldn't hurt you, you're his Omega, his mate." Laura assured, taking the brunette upstairs. "Besides, this could be good for you, maybe you'll get pregnant" She said with a smile, before knocking on her son's bedroom door.

  
  
"Craig...Sweetie...it's Mom... Stanley is here for you..."

 

"Bring him in," Craig seethed, trying to collect himself while he paced across the floor like an angry tiger. Every muscle in his body was tensed and ready, his entire being coiled up like a spring. He'd never felt so out of control and angry and aroused in his life...every moment being separated from his Omega feeling like a minute in Hell. He was coming unglued, undone, and he had no fucking clue what to do with himself.

  
  
It didn't help that he'd been wrangled and secluded like a rabid dog, locked in his room like a zoo exhibit. And all because of that fucking Broflovski kid; daring to get in his face and put his hands on Craig's property. He ached to tear him apart, to utterly destroy him, but as it was he was a prisoner in his own fucking house!

  
  
Waiting, he sniffed at the air and almost shuddered; detecting Stan's sweet, fearful scent. It was enough to tell him that Stan was nearly on the cusp of going into a Heat, and this made his blood pulse wildly in his veins; nearly bringing him to his knees with desire. He could hear the key in the door now, but it was taking his mother too long to open it; far too long.

  
  
"Fucking hurry up!" He yelled, clenching his hand into a fist and punching through a wall. "Now!"

 

Stan heard the screaming and saw the hole that was quickly punched out of the wall. He shuttered, shrinking back as Misses Tucker worked on unlocking the door. Even with the door closed the brunette could smell Craig, he smelled primal... It was as enticing as it was terrifying. He bit his lower lip, feeling like he was being thrown to the lion's den. 

  
  
"Here we are Craig! Here's Stanley for you." Laura said, moving to gently push the Omega into the room. Once Stan was inside, she closed and locked the door behind her.

  
  
Stan looked around, saw the holes in the wall, the strong dangerous scent in the air, he was terrified... Why was this happening!? It didn't help that a part of him found this arousing...like he wanted this... He didn't want this! He didn't want Craig Tucker!

  
  
"C-Craig..." He said softly, keeping his back pressed against the door, shaking in the pink boots the Alpha had forced him to wear.

 

"Do you get off on being a slut? Is that it?" Craig barked, raking his hands through his hair; making it stand on end. More than anything, he wanted to go over to Stan and shake him until he saw reason, but he tried to retain some composure; some sense of self. He merely stared at him, waiting for his Omega to speak. With him so close, his scent was overwhelming, intoxicating, but he tried to block it out. 

  
  
Advancing on Stan, Craig placed his hands on either side of the brunette's head, blocking him in against the door. Leaning forward, he roughly kissed the boy's lips, wanting to bite him; wanting to taste his blood.

  
  
"You just like making me jealous, don't you? It makes you feel powerful, huh? It makes you feel wanted?" Reaching up, he took a hold of Stan's chin, squeezing it softly. "Answer me, Stan. Now."

 

"N-No..." The brunette said, tears running down his cheeks, blue eyes wide and full of fear. He wished he could melt into the wall when he found Craig placing his hands on the sides of his head, blocking him from moving anywhere else. He took in a deep breath closing his eyes when he felt the Alpha assaulting his lips.

  
  
"I-I...didn't....mean to do anything..." He choked out, his form shaking. "Please..." He said, wanting to look away but finding himself being forced to look into Craig's angry bloodshot grey eyes. "Craig...don't hurt me... I didn't mean for any of that to happen..." He added, sniffing the air and biting his lower lip. It smelled so good...  


  
"C-Craig...I only want you... You're my Alpha..." He said, his breathing growing ragged and his eyes started to go half-lidded. "Please...let me help you... I don't want you to be in so much pain, Craigy..." He said, moving to rest a small hand on the man's chest. "I know it has to hurt..." He said, trying to sound soothing. "What can I do to make you feel better? Tell me..." He breathed out, starting to give into his urges, Craig's scent was so enticing.   


  
He knew his Heat was going to start soon and Craig being in a Rut and smelling so good, he had a feeling it might force him into it early. That scared him, he wasn't on birth control, there was no way Craig would wear a condom, what if this left him pregnant?

  
  
"Craigy...."

 

 


End file.
